Should some secrets be revealed?
by nattybatty55
Summary: A smacked Fic...With hints of DL What happens when people keep a secret, should they tell each other? What happens when the secrets are revealed! As Mac and Stella try to live a life of happiness, somepeople try to stop them! Please review :
1. Chapter 1

Should some secrets be revealed?

Stella stood up off the stool that she had been sat at since 9:30 looking over all the evidence that she and Danny had collected early that morning at a crime scene that could only be described as weird. It was now 11:30 and she realised that she had told Danny to go home three hours ago after getting called out at four in the morning. They hadn't found much evidence at all and Stella had lost count of how many she had looked at the victim's clothes trying to find anything that would give her a lead on the case. The lab was silent. There were no lab techs left but she knew that one person would still be here. She finished packing away the evidence (which did not take long at all), took off her lab coat and headed towards the locker room.

Stella sat down on the bench in the centre of the room and reached forward to open her locker which was situated in between Danny's and Mac's. Stella sat there thinking about Mac. He was her friend, her best friend but her feelings didn't stop there. She always wanted to be more than his friend but when he met and then married Claire she knew that it would never happen.

Whenever Stella was near Mac she felt happy but most of all she felt safe. She always wondered if he felt same because when they were alone she felt something. She didn't know what that something was but it made her stomach do triple back flips which made her go giddy! She picked up her purse from out of the locker, closed the door and forced her tired legs to move.

As she walked out of the locker room she saw the distant glow of the single light bulb that was on in the lab. It was of course coming from Mac's office which was the direction that she was headed…..


	2. Chapter 2

Mac….

Mac was sitting alone in his office starring blankly at his PC screen trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. That's where he spent most of his time. When he wasn't in the field collecting evidence with his team or in the lab doing all kinds of experiments which he knew he could probably do blind folded, he was sat at his desk going through the never ending pile of case files.

He never spent much time at home anymore not since his wife died. He used to use his office to escape from the reality that his wife was no longer with him. However since the bomb about a year ago where Flack was hospitalised he realised that he couldn't hide any longer. However he still stayed because it was a habit and he new that if he stayed he would get a chance to speak to Stella.

Stella was his best friend but he wanted more than a friendship with Miss Bonasera. For about the past two years he hadn't hidden in his office because of the death of his wife but because he was trying to deny that he loved Stella. Love. That's a strong word- he had loved Claire but whenever he was alone with Stella he felt young and 'bouncy'. Mac didn't know how else he could explain how he felt when he was near her; his stomach just went all funny!

It was 11:55pm and he had seen the last lab light go off about 10 minutes ago. He knew that Stella was still here but he was still unsure (like every other night) if he should call him into his office, as she passed, to tell her how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella could see a tired Mac yawn and rub his eyes as he tried to get to the bottom of the pile of case files that never left his desk and she was determined not to let them leave tonight. She walked up to the glass door of his office and knocked as she walked in causing Mac to jump.

'Hey Stel, are you headed home?' asked Mac

Stella put both hands on the edge of desk and leaned over. She did this every time she talked to him, so she didn't realise what effect it was having on Mac. 'Yes I am Taylor and so are you'

'Noooo I'm not Stel have you seen how much work I have got to do plus I'm not tired!' Trying to suppress the feeling that was causing a certain part of his anatomy to get excited.

'What ever Mac, I saw you yawning just before I entered.' Mac let out a sigh realising he wasn't going to be able to stay in his office any longer. 'Well, if you don't want to go home……you could always take me out for some dinner because I am starving!' Stella wasn't going to give up!

Laughing at Stella's sudden interest in food he said, 'Stel it's midnight, is there anywhere open this time?'

'Mac you really need to get out more, this is New York for Christ's sake!' Mac smiled at her chosen words- if only he had someone to take out.

Stella loved that smile- the smile that made her go giddy. 'Come on Mac you know I always win?!?!' Mac sighed because he knew he was beat. In fact Stella was right he never won against her.

Standing up Mac asked 'So where are we off to miss?' Neither Mac nor Stella felt tired anymore and for a few seconds they starred straight into each others eyes seeing something with made both of their checks turn slightly pick. As they walked out of his office towards the elevator Mac put his hand on the small of her back, something he had never done before and secretly they both knew that their was something good ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked into the elevator they could both feel the high level of sexual tension that had filled the confined space. The ride down from the 35th floor seemed to take a lifetime for both of the occupants. As they exited the elevator make repeated his previous question. 'So, where are we off to miss?'

Make opened the door for them as they walked out into the midnight air of New York. 'How about we go to Uncle Sam's it's only a block away we can walk and I bet that you haven't been there!'

Mac stopped walking causing Stella to walk a few feet in front of him and declared 'Why do you say that?'

'Because you never leave your office mister! Come on we are nearly there.' Mac walked forward towards Stella and replaced his hand on her back were it fitted perfectly which made Stella tingle from head to toe.

'So what's Uncle Sam's like?' Mac enquired while thinking how happy he was just spending time with Stella.

'Wow Taylor you are great at making conversation…..its nice!' Stella couldn't suppress the giggle that was trying to escape as Mac looked at her slightly offended before he too started to laugh. 'Mac we are here now anyway so you can see for yourself!'

Uncle Sam's was a cute little place and Mac couldn't believe that he hadn't been here before. There were only about seven small tables and the room was extremely quiet (but it was midnight Mac thought). It smelled of pizza and tomato sauce which made Mac's mouth water and he realised how hungry he actual was. Stella stood next to him, a smile crept on her face as she saw how happy Mac was he turned towards her and for the second time tonight they got lost in the depths of each others eyes.

Suddenly a small Italian man woke them up from their little trance. 'Stella, so nice to see you again, I have a nice table free for you and your friend.'

'Oh hi Sam, what do you mean you have 'A' table free there are only three other people here!!' replied Stella while Sam guided them towards a small table at the back of the room.

'Very funny Miss B but if I closed earlier than two in the morning where would you go after you left work?' He paused to hand a menu to both Mac and Stella. 'I will send a waiter over in a moment to ask for your order.'

'Thanks Sam,' Stella turned her attention back to Mac who was busy reading his menu, 'So Mac what do you think?'

'It's nice Stel, What do you recommend?' Looking up to see her starring at him! 'What?'

'Nothing you just look happy' responded Stella.

'Stella I'm always happy when I'm with you!' admitted Mac while starring into her eyes. The waiter walked up to the table, Stella didn't break the connection between their eyes but ordered two of Sam's specials.

When the food arrived they continued to make small talk until they were finished and Mac insisted that he pay for the bill. Even though Stella had protested many times he had told her, 'this is one battle I will win.'

They said goodbye Sam and walked back to the lab where they got into Mac's SUV and headed in the direction of Stella's apartment. The journey was quiet but it wasn't awkward. Eventually they reached Stella's place, 'Come on I'll walk you up.' Mac insisted.

'You know you don't have to right?' asked Stella.

'Yeh, I know I don't have to but I want to' Mac's words made Stella blush for not the first time that evening.

When they reached the door Mac said, 'Here you go miss, I'll see you in what… five hours?' Stella looked at her watch and realised that it was in deed two o'clock in the morning.

There was a short moment of silence and Stella stood on her tip toes to kiss Mac on the cheek, 'Thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow!' And with that she opened her door and stepped inside leaving a very happy Mac frozen on the spot.

On either side of the closed door each person was doing their own little dance as they walked away.

* * *

It was 5:00am on Friday morning and Stella had only had 3 hours sleep. She knew that her body wanted to rest but even though it was raining outside Stella had a sudden urge to turn on the radio and dance. So that's what she did. She was extremely happy as she began to sing to maroon 5, 'Makes me wonder', in the shower. It didn't seem to bother her that she could be waking up the other people in her apartment. The truth was she couldn't get a certain person out of her head and was willing to get to work early to see him. When she was dressed she grabbed her keys and made her way to the subway with a slight spring in her step.

Meanwhile….

Stella wasn't the only happy CSI in New York, in the lab sat Mac. He hadn't gotten much sleep himself but felt no desire to go and rest sleep. Instead he was again sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on the latest case.

The elevator doors opened revealing Stella who went straight to the locker room where she met Lindsay.

'Hey Linds', Smiled Stella

'Hey Stella, you seem happy… anything I should know?' Asked Lindsay wondering what had caused her best friend to look so joyful.

'Nope it's just a beautiful day isn't it?' Stella replied while walking out of the room leaving a very confused Lindsay thinking why she was so happy because it looked like there was abut to be a thunderstorm!

Later that day….

Stella and Mac were both in the same lab processing evidence for a case neither of them had brought up the previous night's events. Every now again they would sneak a look at the other but only Mac realised that they were both doing it!

Sensing that her eyes were on him Mac said 'Are you starring at me again Stel?'

Stel slightly turned red but said 'What do you mean again?'

Mac put his hand on her back so that he could pass her- even though he had plenty of room not to and they both knew it. He lent over and whispered into her ear 'I caught you watching me last night miss'

Stella took in a sharp breath as Mac's hand accidentally brushed her rear. After she had recovered from the simple touch she replied to his initial question 'Well Taylor maybe I like what I see!'

Mac knew that if anyone was to walk in at this very moment they would have been overwhelmed by the heat that was coming from these to people. As he stood up to leave the room he asked 'Erm Stella I was wondering if after our shift we could get take-out and watch a movie or something?'

'Sure thing Captain as long as you don't chose a chick flick?!?!' They both laughed at her comment and a very happy Mac said 'I'll take that as a Yes!'

* * *

Stella was sitting in her office, she looked at her watch 7:00pm she read. Both her and Mac's shifts had finished at 6:30 and was considering if it was too early to drag Mac out of his office when she heard a knock at the door and Mac stepped in. 'Your out of your office early Mac.'

'Well I have a date! And I didn't want to miss it.' Flashing a smile at Stella luckily she was sitting down because she was sure her knees would have buckled underneath her if she had been standing.

'Ok I'm coming' she stood up still smiling and she and Mac made their way outside where they headed in the direction of the pizza place.

When they reached Mac's apartment he put his hand on Stella's back which they both enjoyed and it was beginning to become routine. 'So what film are we going to watch Mac?'

'I don't mind I have loads but I have never really got around to watching them!' replied Mac he was actually quite embarrassed by the fact that he had at least 50 DVDs and had not even watched half of them.

By now he had unlocked his door and they had both walked in, 'Go pick one you can't miss them, trust me,' Mac smiled thinking of the huge rack that stood at the side of his TV, 'Do you want anything to drink? Wine, beer, coke, ice tea…'

'Erm, I'll have a beer please' Stella shouted her request into the kitchen as she found the Film that she wanted to watch. 'Ahh ha'

Mac immerged from the kitchen carrying a pizza box and trying to balance two beers in one hand. Sitting on the sofa as Stella put the DVD into the player, 'So what are we watching?'

'Robin Hood and the Prince of thieves, I think you'll like it….I do…Kevin Cosner is in it!' Stella sat down trying not to laugh at Mac's face after he had heard her last comment but she looked in his eyes and reassured him that she was happy where she was. 'Don't worry Captain I prefer a certain person, whom I am sharing a very comfy couch with at the moment'

There was a short silence before Mac's lips came crashing down towards Stella's. Stella let out a moan as Mac brushed his tongue a long the rim of her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She had always wondered what it was like to kiss Mac Taylor but at the moment she was really interested to know where he had learnt to do 'that' thing with his tongue. The couple were extremely disappointed as the lack of oxygen became unbearable and they had to stop the passionate kiss.

They smiled at each other, turned back around to watch the film as Mac pulled Stella closer to him.

The film was at an end and as the pizza had shrunk and the amount of beer in the bottles had became less they had repositioned themselves so that they we both lying facing the same way. Stella back was against Mac's chest and his arm was around her waist holding her close to him.

As the never ending credits began to roll down the screen Stella turned around in Mac's arms so that she was facing him. 'So what you think?'

'I liked it' Stella raised one eyebrow 'Oh OK I loved it!'

She leaned closer and whispered 'Good' against his lips and kissed him softly which she quickly deepened. Mac's hands began to roam around her body; he could feel the heat radiate of her as his hands gentle found her hips which made his blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy. This along with Stella playing with the back of his hair made him realise a moan of satisfaction.

Mac broke the kiss and said 'Stel we can't, not yet, I don't want to pressure you!'

Stella slightly offended but saw the love in his eyes, 'Come on Mac does it look like your pressuring me?' She said this while she began to unbutton his shirt.

'Stella it's too soon…' Mac whined he really wanted to love her he did but he didn't want to look like he was taking advantage.

'Mac we have known each other too long for it to be too soon!' She started to work on his belt buckle….

'Ok' Mac finally gave in, 'but not here!' he whispered against her lips as Stella let out a small giggle. They stood up and Mac's lips once again connected themselves with Stella's as he began to get rid of the offending pieces of material that were denying him the pleasure of touching her skin. He guided them to his bedroom where they spent the rest of the night in their in there own little paradise….

…… Stella lay gathered up in Mac's arms and as her breathing became steadier Mac thought that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and said those little words that he had not said in a very long time 'I love you Stella'

If he hadn't closed his eyes he would have seen a small smile spread across the face of a tired Stella.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep beep….. Beep beep…… Mac lay in his bed under the sheets not wanting to open his eyes.

Beep beep……Beep beep…. He had been having a wonderful dream where all his troubles had disappeared and he had finally told Stella how much he loved her.

Beep beep……Beep beep…… The alarm was beginning to bug him but he didn't want to turn it off and get up for work knowing that he had to look at Stella knowing she didn't know how he felt.

Beep beep….. Click….. Mac was confused. It would seem that he had just turned off his alarm without moving a single limb but then again he did it every morning so it could just be another one of his auto-habits kicking in.

He felt the warmth of another person as she snuggled in to him. Mac now wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or if he actually had a woman in his bed. No it must be a dream because he couldn't remember inviting any woman to stay since Claire died.

There it was again, he could have sworn that someone one was stroking the ancient scar that was on his chest. Now Mac was getting annoyed was he dreaming? If he was he didn't want to attempt to open his eyes because it was a dam good dream.

Then he smelt her. He knew that smell- a mixture of berries and cinnamon. He hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Then he heard her 'Mmmm' as she snuggled even closer. He knew that voice and now knew that this was real, not a dream. The previous night's events were coming back to him.

It had been a night of passion where he had poured his heart and soul into Stella trying to tell her how much he loved her.

He opened one eye slowly because of the light that was flooding through the window; they had had no time to close the curtains the night before. There was no rain today which lifted Mac's spirits even more.

Mac looked down at the woman who was lying on his chest, she was starring at him. 'Good morning' He whispered, leaning down he kissed Stella softly on the lips.

'Morning to you too.' She crawled up his chest and kissed him passionately as he rolled her over so that he was on top Mac's phone rang.

'Aaaahhh' Mac moaned as he reached over to the table beside his bed to reach his phone. 'Hey Flack, what do you need?' Stella reached up towards Mac's neck where she bit and sucked on her chosen spot. Mac wriggled as Stella giggled 'NO everything's fine Flack….I…Just stubbed my toe on the door, I got to go I'll see you at Central Park in an hour. '

Mac dropped his phone and dived at Stella's neck mirroring the mark that was forming on his own skin. 'Maaac'

'Yes sweetheart?' Mac asked Stella while he laughed.

Stella noticed the mark on his neck and thought it best not to argue, he was going to have a worse time at covering up his bite than she was hers. 'By the sound of it you need to get ready for work'

'Aaaahhh, can't we just call in sick?' Mac questioned while he lifted one of his eyebrows.

'Don't you think the boss will mind?'

'I'm' kiss 'sure' kiss 'it' kiss 'won't' kiss 'bother' kiss 'him!' He leaned down and kissed her passionately until Stella ordered him out of bed. 'Off to the shower mister!'

15 minutes later Mac emerged from the bathroom seeing an empty bed. He walked into the kitchen to see Stella in just his boxers and shirt which he thought made her look even hotter than usual.

He walked up behind her and snuggled into her as she poured two mugs of coffee. 'Here you go Captain' handing him a mug 'when you have finished, you are going to go to work. Me… I'm off to bed!' seeing a glint of naughtiness in Mac's eyes 'No way, you are going to work. When did you last want a day off work anyway?'

'When I found a beautiful woman to spend my time with!'

'You're not going to be able to charm me Taylor… Off you go!' And with that she took the mug out of his hands, kissed him for one more time and pushed him out of the apartment, his apartment!

* * *

Mac was in the locker room looking at the mark on his neck that he could just about hide underneath his collar. 'Thanks very much Stella' Mac whispered to an empty room as he left.

As he was about to enter his office he saw Stella exiting the elevator not looking her best. When he got closer he noticed that she wasn't smelly her best either!

'Wooohhh, ella ow come ou are oo melly?!?!? ' Mac asked trying not to breath in the fowl smell that was coming off of her.

Stella stopped and gave him a stare that would make most men run a mile. 'I had to process a scene where the body had been dumped in an over large dumpster!' Mac started laughing; 'Now if you don't mind I am off to have a shower.'

Stella's temper made Mac extremely excited and thought that he could use a wash as well so he headed towards the shower blocks.

Stella was standing underneath the showerhead allowing the water to run down her body as she tried to get rid of the smell that seemed permanent. Suddenly she felt a set of arms snake around her middle causes her to yelp.

'Sssshhh, Stella you don't want to draw attention to yourself!' Mac said as he began to get excited as he took in the naked form of Stella.

'Mac what are you doing in here?'

'I thought you might need help scrubbing your back!' Mac answered while starring at Stella as she licked her lips.

'Is that so Captain?' Stella couldn't stop herself, she closed the very short gap between them and kissed Mac, the simple touch made them both go weak at the knees. Then Stella felt the effect she was having on Mac, 'Who was the one who said he didn't want to take advantage?' Asked Stella, as one of her eyebrows to rose.

'But Stella now I have had you I want more, I'm like a kid in a candy shop!' By now Mac just wanted to take Stella home and have his share.

'Not here Captain,' Stella laughed at Macs groan and 'accidentally' brushed his gear, 'But there is always tonight.' Stella loved to tease him but she knew if she carried on she wouldn't be able to get out of it! 'Ok off you go now' Mac looked slightly offended, 'What? You don't think people will get suspicious if we exit the showers at the same time?'

'Oh ok I get your point I'm off.' Mac left leaving Stella to finish of getting clean; she really got her back washed!

* * *

Lindsay was sitting in the lad when she noticed Mac exit the Shower block she would have normally forgot about it but five minutes she saw Stella exit the blocks to, both looked extremely happy. 'Noooo, they can't be.' She thought but it might be worth entering the Mac and Stella bet that was going around the lab.

Mac sat in his office doing paperwork while singing/humming quietly to him self.

'_There goes my baby,'_

Stella was o her way to give Mac her report.

'_She knows how to rock and roll,'_

She opened the door quietly without disturbing him and she caught the words of the song he was sing.

'_She drives me crazy,'_

'I didn't take you as a Michael Buble fan Mac?' Mac jumped nearly dropping the mug that he was holding.

'God Stella, stop doing that!'

Stella walked up to his desk and let on it like she usually. However today she had decided to put on one of her low cut tops which Mac loved but despised at the same time. 'Here's my report for the dumpster DB this morning.'

She walked around his desk and reached over Mac to pick up a pen. Mac hated Stella at the moment; they were in his office and with his walls being windows he had to try to hide his squirm as she lent on his groin as she reached across him.

'Stellaaa, you are going to be the death of me you know that right?'

Stella looked at the PC screen so it looked like they were looking at case photos, 'Well it's not a bad way to go is it? Anyway you haven't signed over your bank account to me yet Captain.'

There was a short silence before Mac said, 'Stella will you mind getting off me before I do anything stupid!'

'Yes sir' Mac sighed at her chosen words as she stood back up to her full height taking her hand of Mac. This didn't help Mac at all because now he was directly facing her breasts, as he looked up he gulped.

'Well, erm, I've, well, erm, Stel I have got a lot of, erm, work to do!' Stella laughed as Mac began to stutter.

'Don't worry Captain I'm going… oh one more thing I am taking you out tonight….to a club… it's going to be fun! ' Leaving Mac alone in his office.

'Clubbing' he whispered 'When do I go clubbing?'


	6. Chapter 6

It was 5:30 and knowing Mac only had had to work until four she was going to get him home to change.

However Mac was in his office and had different ideas, he wasn't the dancing type and was determined to stay in his office. His shift had finished nearly two hours ago and he could see Stella, who was on her way to his office.

'Are you ready?' Stella asked working in to the room.

'No!'

'What do you mean…no!' Stella replied mimicking Macs tone.

'Erm well I am waiting for a call off the commissioner and I have a lot of work to do.' Mac was trying to come up with a better excuse than I don't dance!

'Mac… It's Saturday afternoon and I know that the commissioner only rings you either on Monday morning or if there is a high profile case, which there isn't. You just can't be bothered to come out with me for a change!' With that Stella left Mac alone and went back to her office to finish off her own reports.

Mac sat at his desk feeling extremely guilty but at the same time a little confused. That was one of the first times Stella had not tried to win. The truth was he didn't have a call on its way and his paperwork was half the size as when Stella had prised him from his office the other day.

Mac gave up, even though she wasn't there Stella was going to succeed. He turned off the PC, walked out of his office and headed towards Stella's.

'Stella?'

'What now Mac, I'm busy!'

'I was wondering if the offer still stands.' Asked Mac

'Sorry I have case files a metre high' Stella didn't but she was that annoyed she had decided to mimic Mac.

'Can I persuade you?'

'Nope I'm afraid I'll die or something if I leave my office!'

'Is that so?' Mac walked up behind Stella who was now standing up putting something into the filling cabinet at the back of the room and lifted her up and onto his shoulders!

'Mmmaaaccc' Stella yelled, 'put me down!'

Stella's voice had alarmed the curious lab techs and many heads popped out of the doors to see what all the commotion was about.

Mac pressed the elevator button and waited, ignoring a squealing Stella. When it arrived there was one other person inside. Mac greeted them as if he was on his own.

By the time they had arrived at Mac's SUV Stella had stopped struggling so he put her down. 'I could have walked out you know'

'No you couldn't you said that you ermmm would die if you left your office, if I remember correctly.' Mac leaned closer to Stella so that she was pinned against the car door.

'You got me there Captain!' She closed the gap and kissed him softly.

'Come on Stel… You need to go and get your glad-rags on because we are going out!'

'Can't we stay in?' Pouting at Mac before he kissed her again.

'Who's changed their tune now….. No we are going out. Hop in.' with one last kiss he opened the passenger door for her, got in the other side and drove a way towards her apartment.

When he reached her apartment he opened the door for Stella and kissed her- he just couldn't resist. 'What shall I wear sweetheart?' Well it had been a while since he had been out.

'Something casual, like those jeans and that shirt I brought you for your birthday.'

'Well ok I will be back in about an hour' looking at his watch, 'I'll knock on your door at eight.'

'Ok captain, I'll see you soon.'

* * *

It was quarter to eight and Stella knew that because Mac was Mac he wasn't going to be late.

She had decided to wear her favourite emerald dress. She wasn't going to deny it but she knew that her chosen dress emphasised her cleavage. It wasn't as if she was trying to get Macs attention or any thing was it!!

The doorbell rang and she looked at the clock on her wall 8:55, what a surprise Mac was early.

She opened the door revealing Mac, who was wearing dark blue jeans with a short sleeved shirt which showed off his biceps perfectly. Stella also noticed that his mouth was open.

Mac just starred as the door opened, she was beautiful. He knew that if he stepped in side that dress would not be staying on Stella for long.

'Mac?' Stella asked trying to hide her smile as Mac struggled to put his eyes back in.

'Erm… Are you…. ready to go?' Mac hated it how Stella always made him forget what he was trying to say.

'Yep, let me just lock up.' After she was finished she stepped forward and kissed Mac on the cheek. 'Let's go'

As they walked towards the elevator Stella entwined her fingers with Mac's, where they fitted perfectly.

With Stella's instruction Mac drove them to a place called 'Scarlet'. 'So what's this place like Stel?'

'Well when I said we were going 'clubbing' I was sort of lying this place is more of a bar where there's dancing!'

'Oh' there was that word again Mac thought, dancing.

'Come on Captain you'll be fine' Stella obviously knew the owner because they were allowed to walk straight in, they didn't have to queue.

Stella guided him to the bar 'Two of your specials Tony,'

'Coming right up Miss'

'Oh and put it on my tab' Stella spoke the words directly at Mac who was trying to take his wallet out of his pocket. 'No way Mac, tonight's on me.'

They picked up their drinks and headed to a booth at the end of the room. The music was catchy and many people were dancing in the middle of the room and Mac new he would have to join them soon.

They were talking when Mac heard a new song play 'flirt' by the pussy cat dolls and he new that Stella loved the song.

Stella grabbed his arm, 'come on Mac, I love this song.' Mac moaned. 'You're coming Captain!'

When they reached the floor Stella put Mac's hands on her hips and put her arms around his neck and started to move to the beat of the music. Mac followed her movement while looking into her eyes. It wasn't that bad really.

Stella moved even closer causing his hands to slide onto her bottom and she started to grind her hips against Mac's. Both the dancers were soon losing control and Mac's arousal was beginning to get Stella's attention. 'Your place it's closer!' Stella whispered into Mac's ear. The couple practically ran out of the bar.

* * *

Mac was extremely tempted to put on the lights on his SUV but broke about five speeding laws on his way over to his apartment instead. As soon as the elevator doors were shut their lips connected in a heated kiss. They reached the door of Mac's place and Stella began to nibble his ear as he struggled to open the door.

As soon as the door was closed Mac backed Stella up against it and with one pull on her zip the emerald dress fell to the floor. Mac stopped and looked at the black lace lingerie that she was wearing, 'were you expecting a visitor in certain departments tonight miss?'

'Who says it was going to be..?' Mac cut her off by kissing her again while lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Mac carried Stella into his bedroom where he loved her all night long.

* * *

It was the morning after the night before and Stella stretched over to the right, it was cold. She didn't think Mac would have left her without saying goodbye but then she smelt a burning smell. She smiled into her pillow when she realised what the other smell was…pancakes. Stella loved pancakes and Mac new it but she now knew that he couldn't cook them! She looked on the floor for his boxers but they weren't there she mentally slapped herself knowing Mac wouldn't be walking around naked, shame. Stella stood up and walked towards his draws at the side of the room. Locating her treasure she slipped them on to her small frame and put on Mac's shirt on which had been removed the night before.

She walked into Mac's kitchen and sat on a stool by the island in the middle of the room. Mac didn't realise that she was their and continued to dance around the kitchen while he tried to stop the pancakes burning even more.

'Need any help?'

There was a sudden clatter as Mac dropped the spatula that he was holding and looked at Stella who still sitting down. 'Thanks for the warning!'

A giggling Stella got off sit and walked towards Mac as he turned around to sort out the pancakes. He was just wearing his boxers which got Stella very excited. 'I see you found wear I keep my underwear, what would you do if I put yours on?'

Stella slipped her fingers down the edge of Mac's boxers and tried to tug them off, 'Why don't we have a look?'

'No way Miss Bonasera I prefer them on you but then again you look damn sexy in mine.' Mac turned around and hosted Stella on to the work top. Just as they were getting hot and heavy the phone rang.

'Arrr', Mac moaned in frustration as he picked up the phone. 'What'

'Woohh Mac, who got out of the wrong side of the bed today!?!?,' Flack asked down the phone.

'Flack what do you want?' Mac asked, Flack was keeping him from precious Stella-time.

'Erm, we got a DB in a run down house on Staten Island' Flack announced, 'Can you and Stella go down and process'

Mac knew he was smiling down the phone, 'Yeh of cause Flack I'll ring her now we'll meet you in about an hour'

'Whatever you say Mac, see you there.' Mac put down the phone and looked at Stella with a confused look on his face.

'What?'

'I swear Flack know you're here!' Mac said a little surprised.

'Oh well, it's not the end of the world,' She kissed him lightly on the lips, 'Come on let's go safe the city! But first I need my back rubbed.' With that she pulled him in to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the scene feeling very refreshed after their shower. Mac had now decided that Stella was best at 'rubbing' you clean.

'Hey guys, you finally made it!' Still smiling He informed them what they had happened, 'We got a female victim her names Bertha Jones, and she's 20 years old. Erm, there's no witnesses a dog walker near by heard the shot; the house is a little secluded for there to be any anyway!

Mac nodded in agreement, 'She's in the first bedroom on the left after you reach the top of the stairs. I need to go back to the precinct can I leave you two alone'

How the hell did Flack know about his relationship with Stella, Mac thought. 'Mac I'll leave two officers with you they say the place is clear, it should be safe.'

'Ok see you later Flack.' Mac shouted over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

Stella hadn't moved towards the house but had stayed rooted to the spot. She could swear that she was being watched.

'Stel are you ok?' Mac asked.

'Ermm yeh, I'm coming' Stella walked up to the house to join Mac.

'God Mac this place looks spotless; we'll struggle to find any trace!' Stella walked over to the victim, 'It's a clean kill Mac one shot gun wound to the chest.'

'Ok this won't take long, do you want to take the pictures?'

'Aaarr, damn it!'

'What's the matter Stel' Mac sounded a little worried.

'I left the camera in the SUV; I'll just go get it.' Stella walked back out the room. On her way outside she saw the two officers in the kitchen.

'Hello officers we shouldn't be long it's not a bad scene.'

'Oh ok detective.'

Stella reached the SUV and reached into it and found the camera. Suddenly the world went black!

Mac was still alone in the bedroom, apart from the DB obviously, and was beginning to wonder where Stella was. He packed up his stuff and went down stairs and walked outside.

'Stel' Mac shouted out as he walked out of the door, 'Stella where are you?' He headed towards the SUV and found a camera that had fallen out and was now on the floor.

He ran back into house where he found the two officers in the kitchen. 'Have you seen Stella' Mac was beginning to panic, Stella wouldn't just leave nut if she had why was the camera broken.

'No sir we thought she was with you!' The older looking officer said, 'Why what's happened?'

Mac ignored them and went back out side to call Flack and Danny because he needed help processing.

'Mac, what happened?' Flack shouted across the street as he and Danny ran over to a very stressed out Mac.

'I..I..I don't know Don!' Mac was pacing, in fact he hadn't stopped pacing since he realised Stella was missing.

'Mac we'll find her you know we will' Flack put his hand on Mac's shoulder, 'You go back to the lab, go in Danny's SUV, take the evidence you collected earlier..'

'Don I can't do that I want to help to find Stella,' Mac was beginning to get annoyed by Flack.

'You can help Mac but leave Danny to process your SUV and he'll finish off the scene upstairs, go back to the lab we'll meet you there in a bit.'

Mac just grunted and walked over to Danny for the keys and then headed to the lab.

* * *

Stella woke up with a dreadful headache and wondered what bar she had ended up at the previous night. Then she realised that her hands were tied behind her back and she was sitting in the back of a van or something that was moving at high speed.

Where was she? All she could remember was that she was at a scene with Mac. Mac. He must be worried where she was. Suddenly the van came to a abrupt halt and Stella was thrown to the other side of the van.

The doors opened, 'Oh hello Stella' the man grabbed her hair and dragged Stella out.

She realised that she was in some sort of warehouse before she was dragged into a small and dingy side room. The man threw her onto the bed.

'What do you want?' Stella asked.

'Revenge Miss Bonasera!' The man spat as he looked into the eyes of a frightened Stella.

* * *

Mac was in the ballistics lab trying to find a match for the bullet that Sid had pulled out of the victim from his scene that morning. The computer had been searching for a very long 15 minutes and hadn't come up with a match, Mac was beginning to doubt that he would find one.

It was one o'clock and it had been six hours since Mac and Stella had been in his apartment both enjoying each others company. A small smile crept on his face as Mac thought about the previous night and their conversation they had had before that arousing dance….

'_Come on Mac tell me that you're enjoying yourself?'_

'_Of course I'm enjoying myself Stel, I always do when I'm with you. I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else.'_

_A small tear was threatening to escape from Stella's eye, 'Stel don't be sad, isn't it a good thing that I want to be here?'_

_Stella let out a sniffled giggle, 'No it's just no one has loved me like you do or vice versa since…well…Frankie.'_

_Mac cupped Stella's check with his hand and wiped the tear that had just fallen with his thumb. 'Come on Stel that's the past and you can't be sad when you're on a date with me else I won't becoming a place where there's dancing again.'_

Danny had just arrived back and had begun to process Stella's camera for trace. He had also collected many sets of prints off the SUV but the all new that most would belong to the workers at the lab.

* * *

'Revenge? What do you mean revenge?' Stella looked up at the man who had taken her captive. He was a rugged and tired looking man. He had black curly hair and Stella felt like she recognised him.

'Well you see you took something from me Stella'

'Well tell me what it is and I'll give it you back.'

The man started to laugh, 'you can't do that sweetheart.'

Stella had had enough she stood up and tried to walk towards to the door.

'Where do you think you are going sweetheart?'

'I'm not staying to listen to you and this rubbish!' Stella shouted.

'I'm sorry I can't let you leave, I haven't had any fun yet and plus I think it'll be funny seeing your little boyfriend try to find you!' Stella stared at the man and wondered how he knew about Mac, the last thing she saw before she passed out was a fist heading towards as she felt an enormous pain erupted in her head as the man's fist slammed in to her face.

* * *

Mac's phone rang awakening him from deep thought. 'Taylor'

'Mac its Danny erm… we've got a match to the fingerprint. You might want to come and have a look.'

Mac put down the phone and practically sprinted out of ballistics to find Danny.

As Mac disappeared the computer beeped and flashed 'Match Found'!

Mac and Danny were both in the lab starring at the computer screen.

'Mala, Jack Mala? It can't be'

'I went down to have a look at Sid's records and there's a DNA match.'

Suddenly Mac's phone rang, 'Taylor….Really?...Thanks for letting me know.'

'What's up Mac?'

'Erm ballistics just called…my bullet got a match…The gun was registered.'

'Weelll who owns it?'

'Erm Jack Mala! This is no coincidence Danny that scene this morning was trap but how d….' Mac's phone rang for the second time within 5 minutes, 'Taylor….Ok…just put it in my office I'll go take a look.'

'Danny I got to go and have a look at something and call you in a bit.'

* * *

Stella opened her eyes and found herself on the bed again with Jack Mala looking at her, 'Finally, I didn't know if you were going to wake.'

'Who are you?'

'Why should I tell you Stella?' He laughed thinking he was smart, 'Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to make you guess. My names Jack, Jack Mala.'

Stella froze she knew that frightful night would come back to bite her.

'You look scared sweetheart, did I say something wrong?' Stella tried to look away but Jack grabbed her face, 'Shouldn't I be the scared one, I mean you have already proved that you can kill a Mala brother!'

'What do want with me?' Stella asked again but she didn't really want the answer.

'Did that punch cause you to loose your memory sweetheart, I told you earlier I am going to get revenge, and you need to pay for what you did!' Jack stood up and pulled Stella off the bed onto the cold concrete floor. He kicked her hard in the ribs severely times causing blood to spill from Stella's mouth. 'Your dear boyfriend Mac should have found his little package by now… and I'm off to prepare my second!'

* * *

Mac walked into his office and found a brown package on his desk. He sat down put on some gloves and began to open the seal.

He found a single lock of curly hair, a note and a photo. Mac froze as he looked at the hair there was no mistaking it was Stella's. He looked at the photo it was a picture of him and Stella curled up in each other in each others in his bed; Mac could tell that the photo had been taken with a high tech camera on the bridge near his apartment. He turned his attention to the note and read the contents.

Hello, Detective Taylor.

By now you will know that I have your precious Stella. You will also know who I am; I didn't attempt to use a gun that I hadn't registered and also know that I would have left some prints on that lovely car of yours. I'm not writing this to you because I want a ransom but because I want a little fun while I have my revenge! Don't worry you'll hear from me again and I might send you a few more presents if you're lucky. I haven't decided yet if you will see Stella alive or not it depends on how well she behaves.

I hope you're looking forward to hearing from me again!

J. Mala


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 24 hours since Stella had been taken by Jack and she was and her every movement caused her pain. It had been a rough night and Jack had beaten her many times. She was sure that a few of her ribs were broken, her left wrist was swollen and she was sure that that was also broke. She had a never ending headache and her body was blue with bruises.

The door opened and Jack dropped a piece of bread and a glass of water onto the floor, 'eat I don't want to make you stave do I?' then he walked back out the room leaving a crying Stella screaming for Mac.

Mac was pacing in his office while his team looked at the second package from Jack. This time he had sent a picture of a beaten and bruised Stella who was lying unconscious on the floor. He had also sent a piece of rag which was covered in blood, Stella's blood. There was also a second note…

_Hello again Detective Taylor,_

_Like I promised I have sent you a few presents, I hope you like them. I know she doesn't look it, I think she was a sleep when that picture was taken, but she is alive. Well I hope she is because I'm not going to sleep with a dead girl. Don't worry Taylor I said 'going to' don't worry I haven't done that yet!_

_Hope you're well _

_J.Mala_

'Mac what can we do? You do realis…'

'WHAT DANNY??…YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I CAN DO TO SAVE STELLA??...YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT HE'S DOING TO STELLA?? WE HAVE NOTHING TO LEAD US TO HER, NOTHING. HE'S PLAYING WITH US AND HE'S NOT GOING TO GIVE STELLA UP EASILY, OK?'

With that Mac walked out of his office leaving a very shocked team behind and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

Stella had gotten off the bed and was now lying on the floor staring at the wall at the other side of the room. She rolled over and looked under the bed where she found Jack's phone. Stella heart began to pound with anticipation. He must have dropped it while he beat her the previous evening. She reached forward and picked it up, she was in luck, and its battery was half used. She began to dial a familiar number…

Danny walked into the locker room to find Mac pounding his fist into the front of his locker. The door was dented, covered in blood. Danny ran over to Mac and pulled him away from the locker. Mac collapsed into his arms and began to sob. Danny couldn't believe that Mac felt this much love for Stella. Suddenly Macs phone rang.

'Stel?' A teary Mac asked into the phone. Mac waved at Danny to start tracing the call.

'Mac tell me when you have traced the call, I don't want him to catch me… I found his phone under the bed…Mac I'm hurting I'm so sore… my whole body feels broken.' Stella was beginning to babble.

'Ssshh Stel calm down… Danny's says they have traced the call.'

'Mac I love you.' Stella wheezed into the phone.

'I love you to Stel.' Mac said as they both put the phone down.

* * *

Mac was sitting in Danny's SUV and was just starring at the warehouse he caught only a few words of Danny and Flack's conversation. If he had been paying more attention when he got out of the car he would have noticed that half the NYPY was there.

'Come out with your arms out and you won't be harmed.' An officer shouted in to a megaphone. Everyone went quiet waiting for a response. A piercing scream erupted from the warehouse as Stella screamed for Mac.

'SSSTTTTEEELLLAAA,' Mac tried to run into the warehouse but was stopped by Flack.

'No Mac we can't just run in there! We don't know what he'll do!' Mac wasn't hearing any of it and began to literally fight Flack off of him.

Jack was dragging Stella up the warehouse stairs by her hair, 'How did they no we were here bitch?'

'Get off me you bastard!'

'No way sweetheart, we are going to have little fun before I go to prison!' They had now reached the top floor.

'Why don't you just run?'

'I won't get out plus I can't wait to see Detective Taylor's face when he sees you!' with that he threw her onto a mattress and began to undo his belt and zip.

'MMMMMAAACCCCC'

By now Mac had won his little struggle with Flack and was sprinting up the stairs with Flack and other officers at his tale.

Jack kissed Stella hard as he pulled open her trousers. He forced his tongue into her mouth but Stella bit down on it hard.

'Aaahhh, you bitch, you'll pay for th..'

BANG

Mac knocked down the door; he ran over to Jack and Stella and pulled him off of her. Mac punched Jack hard in the face causing him to spit blood over Mac's shirt. Flack arrived at the door blood pouring from his nose from where Mac had hit him. He stood there watching Mac beat the crap out of the man who had hurt the woman he loved. Once he had taken his anger out on Jack he spat on him and went over to hold a sobbing Stella.

She clung onto him as if her life depended on it. When her breathing became quiet and more stable Mac realised that she was asleep. He looked down her body and couldn't see a single part of her body that wasn't bruised or swollen. He lifted her into his arms and carried her our to the ambulance. He sat down and just held her until they had arrived at the hospital where the medical staff had to prise his arms open so that they could care for Stella.

* * *

Two days ago Stella had arrived at the hospital and the doctors feared for her life. She had only woken up longer enough for the doctors to give her more morphine for the pain which made her extremely tired.

Mac had not left her bedside since they had arrived unless it was to use the toilet. Both Flack and Danny had tried to get him home to get a change of clothes even Adam had attempted but they all failed. Instead Danny had gone to Mac's and gathered up a few changes of clothes and his toiletries. However he didn't miss the extra shaver and toothbrush when he found Mac's but then again he didn't expect not to!

A sleeping Mac was awoken when he felt a hand stroking his hair as he rested his head on Stella abdomen. He opened his eyes and turned his head so he was facing up towards her face.

'Hey'

'Mac, how long have you been here?'

'Erm, well I haven't left!' Mac admitted as his checks turned pink.

'Oh Mac you fool. Look at yourself you need a shave.' Stella looked at him sternly a little worried.

Mac chuckled, 'Stella what do you mean 'look at yourself', I you seen yourself!' Mac said trying not to offend her. When she laughed he was glad she could see the funny side.

'You got a point their Captain… I missed you.' She smiled feebly as Mac rubbed her soft hand.

'I missed you to Stel…'

'Kiss me!'

'What?' Mac asked a little confused.

'The last thing I remember is a man trying to shove his tongue down my throat. I need to feel love again and I only feel it when you kiss me. Kiss me!'

Mac moved up closer to her face until their lips were touching, looked into her eyes and whispered, 'I love you Stella.' When he tried to pull away Stella gentle pulled him closer.

They finally pulled apart, 'I love you to Captain, lie with me…please.' Mac looked like he wanted to object because he didn't want to hurt her. 'Mac you are not going to hurt me, I know you will never hurt me.'

Mac climbed onto the bed and gentle pulled Stella towards him so that he could hold her close. They fell asleep in each others and even the nurse wouldn't wake them up so that she could she Stella's injuries.

* * *

'Ready to go home Stel?' Mac asked entering her hospital room.

'Oh Yeh, I have been forced to stay in this bed, room and building for two and a half weeks! It's like prison I feel like Paris Hilton!' Stella was extremely glad to be getting out.

Mac chuckled. 'Stella how the hell can you compare yourself to a skinny bimbo? You are too beautiful.'

'Aren't you sweet!' Stella kissed him on the lips and tried to drag him out of the room.

'Was it that bad here? Anyway you're not going home you're coming home with me!' Mac announced as they got into the elevator.

'Oh well it more or less home before…'

'Oh yeh, I remember but it's not going to be as fun this time! You can't walk for long before your chest hurts because of your ribs, your arms in a cast and I can remember what that doctor said…' Mac clears his throat, 'Miss Bonasera it is extremely important that you do not put your body under stress by doing certain activities. Which also means that you are not to engage in sexual intercourse until I give you the say so!' ' Mac saw that Stella looked very disappointed that he had remembered. 'I also remember that he was looking at me when he said that, I don't know why, you are the kinkier and more sex driven person in this relationship!'

'That's not true Mac I love you for the person you are inside but then again… I would never say no to Mr Dong!' with that she left the elevator leaving Mac thanking the gods that there was no one else in the elevator.

* * *

Mac opened his apartment door and let Stella walk in first. 'So what do you want for dinner sweetheart?'

'Anything, as long as it's not from a hospital, I think I'd eat frog's legs at the moment.'

'Pizza it is then,' Mac rang the pizza place so that they could deliver. The truth was that the nights he had spent in the plastic chair at the hospital had made him extremely exhausted.

Bing Bong, 'I'll get it!' Stella shouted to Mac who was in the shower at the time.

'Thanks,' Stella paid the twenty year old man and shut the door, 'Mac!'

'What Stel?' Mac asked coming out of the bathroom with one towel in his hand drying his hair and another tried loosely around his hips, he stood in front of Stel and watched her stutter. 'Stel?' He gave up and just kissed her on the lips which soon turned passionate and Mac ran his hands up and down her body, this didn't really help Stella's composure much.

'You…You ordered to LARGE pizzas, I can hardly eat a medium!' Stella was still trying to get over how she had felt a few moments a go.

'Whatever Stel, I'm going to get changed. Can you pick out a DVD?' They parted ways and walked in opposite directions, 'Oh and no Kevin Cosner!'

Stella laughed as she walked up to the case that held all of Mac's films.

'I thought said no Kevin Cosner and he is one of the main stars in The Guardian!' Mac said with a small smirk as he joined Stella on the couch.

'Oh well this has also got Ashton Kutcher in it. He's a bit of a looker himself! Stella looked at Mac with a little glint in her eyes.

'Oh no, we are not going down that road again, remember how that turned out!' Stella let out a moan, 'Doctor's orders sweetheart, now let's watch this movie so we can get to bed.' Stella smiled, 'To sleep and rest Miss Bonasera.'

As the credits began to roll down the screen Mac realized that Stella was asleep. He lifted he up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom leaving two empty pizza boxes on the table. Stella had eaten all of hers and had actually eaten some of Mac's as well which had given Mac lots of ammunition if she argued about not eating much again!

He pulled back the covers and lay her down. He removed her cardigan and began to get undressed himself. When he was settled under the covers himself he pulled her closer towards his chest and was happy when he felt arm wrap around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

'Mac, Maaccc, Wake up!' Stella was lying in bed next to Mac trying to wake him up from his dreams.

'waaa?'

'Mac it's 9:30, you're sort of late for work!' Stella said still shaking Mac.

'Err no I'm not Stel, I took a week of work to stay with you.' Stella moaned. 'You're not getting rid of me that easily Miss Bonasera anyway aren't you happy that you have some company?'

'Of course I am Captain and I'm really glad it's you but I'm not incapable of doing everyday things! I mean my ribs are more or less back to normal it's just my wrist that needs to mend now.'

'Oh well I have my time booked off now did you know that I have ever really been of work? I have got like seven weeks of vacation stacked up so I might as well put it to some good use!'

'Fine! What do you want to do get out of bed and have some breakfast or stay here?' Stella asked even though she'd rather stay in bed she'd give Mac the choice.

'Erm, I want to stay here and hold you,' He tightens his grip on Stella and breaths in her shampoo. 'Mmm'

Stella laughed. 'Ok then Captain!' She turned around, kissed him and then rested her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

It had been four days since Stella had been discharged from hospital and the need for the intimacy was growing. Not only on Stella's part but on Mac's and he was sure that he was about to crack.

'Come on Stel here's that medication the doctor gave you,' Mac handed two pills and a glass of water to Stella.

'Maacc,' Stella whined, 'I'm not in any pain any more I don't need them!' Stella pulled Mac onto the couch by the front of his shirt, 'Anyway if I needed any medicine…you'd be the best kind.' She kissed him on the lips, it was a soft kiss but full of need and lust.

Mac began to fidget in his sit, 'Sttteeellll, we can't!'

Stella leaned towards Mac putting her hand on his crotch and with a gentle squeeze said, 'Come on Mac, the doctors don't know what they are talking about, me on the other hand..'

'Sttteelll, You know what you do to me!' Stella did know as she could feel the effects under her hand.

'What do you say Mac?' Stella said raising an eyebrow.

Mac knew he was beat. 'Well I suppose that bed rest doesn't sound that bad after all!' He leaned forward and softly kissed Stella. He knew Stella needed to feel love again. What the heck, they both needed this. He was going to love her.

He stood up pulling her with him and began to kiss her with as much passion as he could find in him as Stella began to pull off his black t-shirt.

When they reached the bedroom most of their clothes were on the floor leaving a trail of fabric from the sofa to the bedroom. Mac was going to love her with as much love as he could.

They lay underneath the covers caressing and kissing each other, each person was trying to prove their love for the other. When he new they were ready Mac drove himself into Stella, he kissed her and looked straight into her eyes as they reached their peeks.

'I love you Stel.'

'I love you too Captain.'

Mac lay next to Stella and gathered her up in his arms where they stayed all night. Stella's meds were left forgotten on the living room floor.

* * *

It was 8am and Mac had just woken up by the sound of someone rushing around the apartment.

'Stel what the hell are you doing? Mac asked while pulling a pillow over his head to cover his eyes because Stella had just opened the curtains.

'Come on Mr, out of bed' she ripped off the covers from the bed revealing a very naked Mac.

'Aaaahhh cold,' Mac looked down, 'Aaaahhh naked!'

Stella laughed, 'Oh come on Mac, everyone in this room has seen you naked now get up and have a shower….we are going out today!' She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

'Out where?' Mac shouted as he dragged his feet to the shower.

'Well I thought that since we are both off we could go…to the zoo!' Stella finally answered as a now awake Mac walked out of the bathroom.

'The zoo?' asked Mac as he wrapped his arms around Stella's waist and snuggled into her shoulder. 'Can't we just stay here now that you have proved that you are healed?'

'Nope, get your keys' Stella said giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to put on her shoes, 'Oh and don't forget your wallet!'

The skies were clear and the sun was shining as the two CSIs joined the back of the ticket cue which didn't seem to be moving.

Mac turned around to face Stella and snaked his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Stella's arms automatically went up and around his neck, 'Well hello detective Taylor are you showing affection in public.'

'What public?' Mac looked around and pretended to see a deserted street. 'I only see a beautiful woman in my arms who I have the pleasure of spending my last day off work with.'

Stella leaned up and kissed Mac, 'Aren't you sweet Captain.' She kissed him again and melted in his arms.

Cough

Mac and Stella quickly pulled apart. They had been completely focused on each other and hadn't noticed that the cue had moved. Mac and Stella, now very red, said sorry to the other visitor and shuffled closer to ticket kiosk.

After they had retrieved their tickets they stepped into the zoo hand in hand. 'So miss, where would you like to go first?'

'Mmmm, I don't mind, how aboouutt the monkeys!'

* * *

After lunch they walked around the south area of the zoo while getting closer to the camels they noticed that all too familiar yellow tape.

'Flack I think we just got a simple stabbing here mate!' They herd a chuckling Danny call from outside the pen.

Mac and Stella walked up to the tape, spoke to the officer and then ducked underneath. To Stella's surprise Mac didn't remove his arm from around her waist. 'Danny there's no such thing as a simple stabbing!' Mac said announcing their presence.

'Mac!' Danny said walking over to them, 'It's good to see you up and about Stel.' Danny smiled at seeing the couple extremely happy while within each others company. 'What are you two doing her?'

'Well believe it or not Danny we are here to visit the zoo!' Stella said as Danny's ears turned a slight shade of pink. 'We wanted to do something before we come back to lab tomorrow. It feels like I've been stuck in that apartment for years! Why did you think we missed you Danny boy?'

'Well I hope you did miss Bonasera. I know Montana missed you, she keeps complaining about the high levels of testosterone in the lab.

'Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow Danny,' Stella snuggled into Mac, 'come on Captain you still owe me that ice-cream.'

'Bye Danny'

'Cya Mac, have fun' Danny shouted after Mac.

'Don't worry Messer I will!' The couple left a very amused Danny thinking about how much a little affection from Stella could change his boss.


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment door opened and Stella nearly collapsed into the apartment with laughter.

giggle 'She so fancied you Mac,' giggle

'Really,' Mac rolled his eyes the past 10 minutes would haunt him forever.

'Mac what do you mean really,'

giggle

'That granny just squeezed your,'

giggle

'ass, I wish I had had a camera,'

giggle

'your face was soo…'

'OK Stel you've had your fun now stop teasing!'

'Spoil the fun why don't you Captain!' Stella pouted, 'I'm sorry, here,' She stepped forward and kissed him, 'is that better?'

'Mmmm, I'm not sure I might need another one…' Mac raised an eyebrow as Stella kissed him again.

Mac brushed his tongue along Stella lips and Stella moaned in pleasure as Mac's tongue began to explore her mouth. When the need for oxygen became unbearable they reluctantly broke apart.

'Tea?' Stella asked as she walked into the kitchen. Since Stella had introduced Mac to the English beverage he couldn't get enough of it. 'Maaccc we haven't got any milk can you go get some,' She popped her head out of the kitchen, 'please?'

Mac sighed, 'Ok, I'll be 10 mins.'

When he arrived back the apartment was quiet and there were no lights on. 'Stel?' He began to walk further into the apartment and when he finally reached the bedroom he found that that was also empty. He was about to turn around when he felt a gun being pressed up against his back. His heart began to race.

'Strip Captain', Mac did as he was told, 'Sit…' Mac looked around the room and saw a chair that was never usually in the room which had been placed in the centre of the room. Again he obeyed the command.

Stella was still stood behind Mac and tied him to the chair with those black fluffy handcuffs that Danny had given him as a joke many months ago. She then put a blind fold over his face and had a little fun.

* * *

It was the day after the lab visit and Stella had been at her desk filling out paperwork, it was only 8:00am and she was bored already. She had come in early with Mac and was now regretting the decision as she had been sick twice since she had arrived.

'Great, I'm allowed back in the lab and a may be coming down with something!' Stella said out load to an empty office.

The door opened and a familiar female's voice echoed around the room, 'Morin' Stel I brought coffee!'

Stella didn't really feel like coffee at the moment, it was making her want to run to the bathroom for the third time so she politely put it on the desk. 'Thanks Linds, so what have you been up to while I wasn't here?'

'Erm you know the usual it's been a bit boring really' Lindsay sighed, 'Oh I was meaning to thank you!'

'What do you mean?' Stella asked a little surprised.

'I won the lab pool, $550 I got all together!' Lindsay was still couldn't believe how much she had gotten. 'I think it's been going for a few years!'

'Really? And when are you and Danny going to tell everyone else about what you two have been doing for the past couple of months?' Stella giggled as her colleague blushed at her words.

'Oh come on Stel I only told you because I was that happy I needed to share!'

'Yeh I know, do you think Danny has told anyone?' Stella asked with a smirk.

'Noooo he didn't?' Stella nodded, 'I'm going to kill him, he was the one who didn't want to tell anyone! I'll see you later Stel I need to go and find a certain detective.'

Lindsay left Stella alone again watching the time pass extremely slowly.

10:00am

11:00am

12:00pm

12:30pm, The door opened revealing Mac he looked around and found Stella dozing on the keyboard. He looked at the screen and laughed when he saw that there was about 14 pages of Ks! 'Stel sweetheart wake up' Mac whispered shaking her awake.

'What?' Stella said quickly lifting her head up and smoothing her hair back into place.

'Sure you don't want to go back home and go to bed?' Mac questioned

'No way!' Stella suddenly fully awake, 'I was just bored!'

'Oh ok, come on lets go get some lunch' Stella practically leaped out of her seat, kissed him on the check, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the lab.

Mac and Stella were sat in a small café on Park Avenue laughing and joking while getting ready to order.

'What can I get you sir?' The waiter asked as he walked up to the table.

'Erm two of your house sandwiches and two coffees please' Mac asked politely.

'Err one coffee please I have some water.' The waiter nodded and walked away.

'Everything ok Stel? It's not like you to turn down a hot cup of the brown stuff.' Mac asked a little concerned.

'Yeh I'm fine I just felt a little ill this morning, I'm fine with the water.' Stella entwined her fingers with his on the table and smiled, 'Honestly, I'm fine, now I want all the info on this morning DB.'

They were nearly finished when Mac's phone rang, 'Taylor…… ok I'll be there in five I'm just down the road.'

'Yesss it's my lucky day' Stella said delighted 'If I'm here with you and the crime scenes only down the road then I get to help!'

Mac dropped a few bills onto the table and stood up, Stella was already at the door, 'Come on Mac stop being slow!'

'Hey Stel' Flack shouted as Mac and Stella joined him by the DB, 'I thought you were on desk duty!'

'Yeh well we were having lunch when you rang, oh and she was whinging!'

Stella slapped him around the head, 'Ow Stel that hurt' Mac rubbed his head, 'What was that for?'

'I was not whinging a may have moaned slightly but I didn't whinge, OK?' Stella asked rubbing Macs head where she had hit him also.

'Hello guys I'm still here,' Flack said waving at his colleagues, 'you sound like an old married couple' Stella glared at him, 'Ok Bonasera keep your fists to yourself I don't want a repeat of that little nose bleed Mac gave me a couple of weeks back!'

'You hit him' Stella now glaring at Mac, 'why did you hit him?'

'Well when you were in that warehouse they were trying to stop me from coming in,' going slightly pink Mac continued, 'anyway getting back to the present ….I let you come with me and you start moaning again, I said moaning! Ok Don, what we got?'

Glancing down at the body, Flack gave Mac and Stella the info, 'from what I can gather it's a hit and run but in my opinion his injuries don't look bad enough to have killed him. Anyway I'm just going over there' he pointed to a crowd of people, 'to get statements so behave yourself.'

'Oh Flack shut up and go and do your job!' Stella ordered Flack as herself and Mac began to process the scene, 'Mac, can you do me a favour?' Stella said in a quiet and soft tone.

'Yeh, what is it?'

'Just don't leave me alone! She smiled weakly.

'I'm not letting you out of my sight sweetheart.' Mac smiled back and kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

Mac turned off the engine of his SUV as him and Stella arrived back in the CSI garage. 'Stel?'

'Yeh?' Stella her head and jumped as Mac kissed her. It was one of those soft kisses that made Stella feel special and loved. He pulled away but she kept her eyes closed savouring the moment, 'What was that for?' Stella asked finally opening her eyes.

'I don't know I just wanted to kiss you, what the hell, I could sit here all day and kiss you.' Mac smiled, so did Stella.

She leaned closer and kissed him. Mac moaned as he felt Stella's tongue move along his lips. They stayed there for about 5 minutes in a world of their own with out breaking the connection that had fused when their lips had joined. It wasn't a needy kiss well it was but it wasn't the sort of kiss they had shared the night they had gone that 'club' it was full of need for love.

In Mac's opinion there are no words to describe how he felt in those 5 minutes. He didn't know how to express what that one kiss could do to him. It was pure love, purer than the silk that a god could produce but at that moment he knew where and who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

As they pulled apart Stella rested her forehead on Mac's, 'I love you captain'

'I love you to Stel'

He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, they stayed there for another half an hour until they decided they best get moving before someone began to look for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac and Stella stepped out of the elevator hand in hand.

'Mac will you go get me some water from the break room while I go and start on the evidence, please?' Stella still wasn't feeling so good, she pouted as Mac nodded.

'Thank you, Mwah' Stella blew a kiss for Mac and when she turned around to walk away he grabbed her hand and pulled her in close.

'You call that a kiss, Miss Bonasera? Mac asked cheekily.

'Mmmmaaacc, we're in the lab!'

'So' Mac lent down and kissed Stella intensely which made her knees buckle. Just as they pulled apart they heard an Italian detective whistle.

'Oh shut it Messer,' Stella shouted down the corridor, 'what do you think some of those lab techs would do if they new about you and Lindsay?' There was the sound of glass breaking as many people dropped the test tubes that they were holding. 'Oops, I guess there's your answer Danny boy.' Stella giggled as Danny turned slightly pink, 'I'll see you in five Mac.'

* * *

Stella and Mac had been working in the lab in silence for about thirty minutes when Mac spoke, 'So Stel what do you want to do for your birthday next week?'

'I don't know, I don't even know if I'm working or not come to think of it!'

'Oh you're not working and neither am I . So if you don't know what you want to do, I'll just have to surprise you!'

'Mac you know I hate surprises. Can't you just tell me?'

'I don't know, maybe,' Mac smiled as Stella's annoyed expression when Mac's pager went off.

'Autopsy,' he informed Stella, 'Do you want to finish up here and I'll go and talk to Sid?'

'Yeh that's fine' Mac took off his lab coat and gave Stella a quick kiss before leaving the lab.

* * *

Mac walked in to the morgue, 'So Sid what happened to our Vic?'

'Well he didn't die from his injuries'

'What?' Mac asked a little confused.

'From what I can tell these wounds caused by the car were post-mortem! But he died minutes before'

'What are you on about?' Mac asked as Sid began to laugh, 'Flack said that the witnesses saw this man walking across the road!'

'They probably did, Mac this man suffered a heart attack just before he was hit!'

'A heart attack?'

'Yes'

'So you're telling me, he wasn't killed by the driver when he hit him?'

'Nope but from what I can tell the driver did in some way kill him.'

'Ok?' Mac asked now a little more confused, more confused than when Sid goes off into his own little world. 'Now I just don't get it at all!'

'The driver was the cause of death, I mean, the man suffered a heart attack because he saw the car and knew it was about to hit him'

'So if I catch this guy I can still put him away for the hit and run?'

'Probably, yes'

'Ok, well I better go and catch him then, oh and Sid thanks for confusing me!'

'Anytime Mac,' Mac began to walk out when Sid shouted him back, 'by the way you look happy!'

'Happy is an understatement Sid! I hate to admit it but feel better now than I did with Claire.'

Sid heard the disappointment in his voice, 'Mac, I knew Claire, she'd want you to be happy, in fact I think she'd have come back and given you a good kick up the backside if you had kept your feelings for Stella hidden for any longer!'

'I suppose you're right but I sometimes I feel like I'm betraying her in someway.'

'Mac, Claire will always be apart of you and you'll never be able to get rid of that. She'll be glad it's Stella who took her place. Don't worry about it Mac! I think she'll be with you when you decide it's time to get married again.'

Sid looked at his friend and a smile spread across his face and Mac shuffled on the spot, 'You have already have, haven't you?'

'Err, sort of yeh,' Mac answered as he felt his ears begin to burn with embarrassment.

'Well there's nothing stopping you! When are you thinking of asking her?'

'It's her birthday next week I thought then would be a good time! Anyway I better dash and tell Stella the news about the Vic'

* * *

Hawkes was walking past the ladies when he could have sworn he could hear someone throwing up. He went into the lab opposite and began to start working when he saw Stella exit the bathroom and head to her office. Not long after he caught her running back. Something was up and Hawkes had a little inkling what it could be.

He waited for her to appear again and then shouted her in to the lab where he was, 'What do you want Doc?'

Hawkes laughed, 'I think you are in need of one Stel!'

'Sheldon I'm fine, I just think I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me a couple of days ago.'

'What do you mean a couple of days ago?'

'I have been sick a few times in the past week, mostly in the morning but I haven't told Mac' Stella told him, 'so don't you even think about!'

'I won't don't worry, do you want to go and get some coffee?' Hawkes questioned.

'No thanks the smell of it's making me want to revisit the bathroom!'

'Stel I think you should go to the doctor'

'Why I'll be fine in a few days.'

Hawkes felt a little uneasy talking to Stella about this, 'Er no I..'

'What is it Sheldon, spit it out I need to get back to work!'

'Well, I think you could be pregnant!'

'What?' Stella asked a little deflated, 'I…'

'Come on Stel I'm the doctor here, think about it, you said you have been sick from time to time the past couple of days. You are put off by the strong smell of coffee which you usually love! And I don't want to say that I've been looking because I haven't but your breasts seem to have grown!'

Stella just looked at him. She had missed her latest period but she had just thought that it was to do with the stress of the kidnapping and those meds that the doctor had put her on. 'Erm Sheldon do you mind packing away may evidence I think I might need to go to the pharmacy.'

'That's fine Stel, erm, I'll talk to you when you get back.' Hawkes smiled at her as they both walked off in to opposite directions.

* * *

Stella had just arrived back from the pharmacy armed with a purse full of tests. The local pharmacy was only a single block away but it had taken a life time for her to get there. When she walked in she had had that horrible feeling that everyone was watching her. The look that the pharmacist gave her didn't help her nerves when she dropped about 10 tests on the counter.

She had been sat in the bathroom for about 2 minutes. It had been an extraordinary long 2 minutes, 1 minute left. Stella had had a lot to think about in that time and had asked herself A LOT of questions.

What if it was positive?

Would I be happy?

What would Mac think?

Do I want this to be positive?

What would Mac think?

Would I keep the baby?

What would Mac think?

That was the main question she kept thinking about. Mac's reaction.

'Ok Stel,' she said to herself, 'You haven't found out the result yet!' She glanced down at her watch, 'Oh come on 30 seconds left! 20 seconds, 18 seconds, 12 seconds, 5 seconds….' She closed her eyes. 'Moment of truth Miss Bonasera'

She opened her eyes: blue lines, a few faint lines and the word pregnant was all she could see.

* * *

Stella was now sitting alone in her office staring at the pregnancy test that she hadn't thrown in the dumpster outside. It was the one that clearly said 'pregnant' never mind the most expensive. The door opened and she was about to stow away the test when she saw Hawkes enter she just smiled and returned her attention to the test on her lap. Hawkes walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. 'So I guess congratulations are in order.'

'Yeh I suppose so.' She put the test in the top draw of her desk and turned around to face Sheldon.

'So when are you going to tell Mac?'

'I don't know I haven't really thought about it, I have spent more of the past thirty minutes thinking about what he'll think? Sheldon I'm sort of scarred about telling him.' She smiled weakly.

'Stel, I don't think you should be too bothered about his reaction. A baby is the one thing he never got to share with Claire. Do you think he'll leave you? Of course he won't. He loves you and the whole lab knows it. I don't know if you know but I saw you two in his SUV the afternoon nearly a sleep may I add' Stella laughed, 'And I think everybody saw you two coming out of the elevator soon after that.'

'Well I suppose you're right but then again you're never wrong! Come on let's go get a drink before we get back to work.' Stella now extremely happy led him out of the room.

* * *

That night the tension in Mac's apartment had been immense. They were sat at either ends of the sofa. At one end Mac was really nervous but excited because he had brought a ring that afternoon and was planning to propose on Stella's birthday. At the other end Stella was also extremely nervous but excited because since her conversation with Sheldon she had felt really happy about the pregnancy. However because Mac was acting strange she was losing her nerve about telling him. Mac was also having second thoughts because of how strange Stella was acting.

When he saw Stella yawn he thought it was time to speak for the first time in the past few hours. 'Stel maybe we should go to bed, it's been a long day.'

Stella sighed, it had been a long day she thought, 'yeh I suppose.' They both got up and proceeded to the bedroom. They undressed in silence and then slid underneath the covers. 'Night sweetheart,'

'Night Mac,' they both turned on the spot to face opposite sides of the room they fell asleep thinking about the same thing, what is happening to us?

However when Mac woke up he was happy when he felt Stella snuggle into him. A smile filled Stella's face as she felt Mac's strong arms pull her closer. Nothing really had changed.

* * *

It was the day before Stella's birthday and he had forced her to take the morning off because she had been ill that morning. She had insisted that she would be fine and Mac agreed that she could arrive at work in the afternoon, if she rested all morning. He was trying to finish off his paperwork, fat chance. He picked up his stapler to attach some notes together but when he pushed down he was unsuccessful.

'Great' Mac said to his office as he stood up and headed to Stella's office to fetch some staples. As he walked into office he missed Stella walking out of the elevator.

'Erm where do you keep your staples Stel,' he again spoke to himself. He walked up to her desk and opened the top drawer. That's when he saw it. He picked up the test and just stared at that very moment Stella walked in. They both froze and starred at each other in shock. Stella turned around and bolted back out the door; Mac dropped the test back in the draw and ran after Stella.

As he stepped into the corridor he saw Stella disappear into the locker room. So that's the direction he headed in. When he walked in to the dark room he saw Stella sitting on the bench in the centre of the room sniffling.

'Stel, are you Ok?'

Stel laughed, 'I don't know, what do think, you obviously hate the news!'

Mac seemed slightly confused, 'What?'

'You don't exactly look happy do you? I didn't even get a chance to tell you myself.'

'Stel it's just a little bit of a shock I only went looking for some staples!'

Stella looked up and laughed, 'So so you are happy about the idea of us having a baby together?'

Mac nearly jumped into the air because he couldn't contain his joy, 'Happy? I'm ecstatic! Erm this is not how I wanted to do this…I was going to wait for your birthday but…'

He put his hand in his inside pocket and pulled out the velvet ring box which he had purchased only 24 hours ago. The ring was a simple white gold band with a small diamond embedded into it.

Stella's eyes flew open in surprise, 'Stel I want to give you this now so you don't think I asked because of the baby. You mean everything in the world to me Stel and I am happier with you than I ever have been in my whole life. Will you marry me?'

Stella nodded as a single tear fell from her eye, 'Yes Captain, of course I'll marry you.'

Mac leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and promise. T that very moment Hawkes walked in, 'Sorry guys' he quickly retreated out but the couple ignored him anyway, they were in there own little world.

'I love you Stel,'

'I love you too Captain,'

'Oops I nearly forgot,' he lowered his head and whispered into Stella's midsection. 'I love you Baby Taylor.' Stella just giggled as Mac kissed her once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac was sat at his desk after insisting that he took Stella back to her office. He told her it was so that he could get those staples he had needed but it was just an excuse so that he could be near her.

He really wasn't in the mood now to do paper work he just wanted to be with his wife to be. He clicked onto the iTunes programme on his computer and searched for his Michael Buble playlist. He turned the volume up and began to tap out the tune on his desk.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mac quickly turned down the volume and Flack entered.

'Hey Mac,'

'Hey Flack what you need?'

'I found Mr Kelsey'

'Who?'

'The owner of the skin that Sid found underneath the Vic's nails!'

'Oh yeh I forgot about that!' Mac stood up and grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door but Flack didn't move. 'What?'

'Are you Ok Mac?'

'Flack my man I feel on top of the world, now let's go get our killer!'

* * *

Mac opened his apartment door and the smell of Italian filled his nostrils. He could hear the radio on in the kitchen and the sound of someone singing. He followed the sound and smells and lent on the door frame of the kitchen. He stood there watching Stella cook, his future wife, and the mother of his child. He bounced on the spot just at the thought of having a child with Stella.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her hair.

'Hello Captain, I didn't hear the door.' Stella closed her eyes to savour the warmth of Mac arms around her.

'It may have had something to do with the radio being on! Mmmm'

Stella giggled, 'Can you get me some plates please?'

Mac moaned, 'I'm comfy can't you do it!?!?'

'Very funny Captain, now move!'

'Okay Dokay!' Mac let go of Stella so that he could get the plates.

'Mmmm mm mmmm, that was one tasty meal Stel'

'Thank you! Well one of us has to be able cook. I remember that you struggle to make pancakes without burning them!'

Mac looked at Stella a little hurt. 'Hey, I can cook loads of things however pancakes are my downfall! Come on I'll clean up you go get changed then we'll watch a bit of TV or something.'

'You're being very generous Mr Taylor!'

'Well you better get used to it miss Bonasera because for the next 9 months I'm going to treat you like the special woman you are!'

Stella's eyes began to water and Mac wiped away the few that escaped. 'Come on Stel go get changed and I'll be with you in a mo.'

'Ok' She stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Mac had finished the dishes and was now lying on the sofa flicking though the channels and waiting for Stella.

'Boo!' Mac jumped as Stella entered the room.

'Stel you really need to stop doing that!'

Stella lay next to him so that she facing him and Mac pulled her closer. 'Stel, when do you want to tell the others about our news?'

'I don't mind. We can tell them about the engagement when we go back to work after my birthday if you want but can we wait until after I see the doctor on Saturday to tell them about the baby? But remember we'll have to them before I start to show!'

'You got a point there! What do you want to do now; there isn't much on the TV at the moment.'

Stella knew what Mac wanted so she grinded her hips against his and felt Mac respond, 'I got a few ideas!' She kissed him passionately which was all Mac needed to take Stella to their own heaven.

* * *

It was lunch time on Monday and Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes were on there way to Mac's office when Flack stepped out of the elevator, 'Hey guys wait up!' He shouted as he jogged up to his friends.

'Hey Flack' Lindsay said, 'Do you have any idea what Mac wants? He just said told us that we all had to meet him at 10'

'Oh I've got a few!'

'What are thinking Sheldon?'

They were now at the entrance of the glass room, 'Well that would be telling now wouldn't it!' Sheldon smirked and Lindsay gave him an inquisitive look.

'Hey Mac, what's up?' as he joined Lindsay by the wall. Mac and Stella were leaning up against the desk.

'Well, me and Stel have asked you all in here to give you a bit of good news!' Mac put his arm around Stella's shoulder.

Before Mac could say anything else Danny spoke, 'Hey Mac you aren't leaving are you?'

'Danny!' Lindsay smacked him playfully on his chest, 'Ignore him Mac, carry on…'

Mac chucked, 'No no sorry to disappoint you Danny but erm,' He looked down at Stella and then back at his team, 'We are getting married!'

The room exploded with applause, and they all rushed forward to congratulate the couple, 'There's one more thing,' Stella spoke out to the group but looked directly at Sheldon. Everyone stopped and looked at Stella, 'I'm pregnant!'

Lindsay squealed at the news, Flack just congratulated them again, Sheldon just winked at Stella and shook Mac's hand, Danny was the only one who spoke, 'What? As in a baby?'

Everyone turned around to look at him as Lindsay hit him on the chest again, 'No Danny, as in a monkey!' Everyone laughed as Danny turned a dark shade of red.

* * *

'Are you ready to go home Captain?' It was 10:30pm and most of the lab techs had left. She walked up to the sofa where he was reading a document that the inspector Gerard had sent him, 'That looks extremely exciting!'

'Yeh it is but I've got something else to do now…' He grabbed Stella's wrists and she squealed as he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her on the lips with she soon deepened. He pushed her fully onto the sofa and moved so that he was straddling her.

'Mac Taylor! We are in your office'

'But Stel it's torture being near you in the lab and not being able touch you!' He lay next to her and kissed her and moved his hand up her leg and down her arm which caused her to moan in thanks. 'See Stel you get me and certain Mr Dong excited just at the thought!' He kissed her once more and jumped up to close the blinds and lock the door.

He didn't get a chance to sit back down on his own accord because Stella reached up and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him on top of her. 'God Stel there is something about the thought of you being pregnant that makes me so horney!'

'Shut it Mac and just kiss me' Mac did as he was told and loved his fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

Stella sat up a little confused and looked down at the sleeping form next to her as she looked further around the room she noticed that it was 5:30 am.

'How the hell did I get here?' She said to herself.

'Waaa' yawn 'you doin' Stel?' Mac asked opening one eye. He could see Stella looking a little confused because she was biting her lip. 'Stel stop that!'

'I'm not doing anything!'

'You are…stop biting your lip…you don't know what it does to me!'

She leant down to kiss him but steadied herself by putting her hand on his groin, 'And what would that be Mr Taylor?' He deepened the kiss and rolled over so that he was straddling her. 'I had fun last night Miss.'

'Mmm, speaking of last night…how did we end up back here Captain? The last thing I remember is erm… being in your office.'

'Ahhh yes my office will never be the same again!' Stella giggled, 'You looked peaceful sleeping so I carried you aalllll the way home! You best not do that in a few months else I'll break my back!'

Stella whacked him lightly on the chest and the kissed him, 'You best have redressed me! You did right?'

'Maybe!' This got him another slap, 'Oh ok… yes I did I wasn't going to carry my fiancé, sorry, my pregnant fiancé be carried out not wear much now would I!' He kissed her once more then rolled off of her so that he was lying next to her. He gathered her back up into her arms and kissed her forehead, 'Come let's go back to sleep, we have a few hours left before we have to leave for work.'

'Two mins…' Stella jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom with Mac behind her. 'I can not wait until this is over!'

1 and half months later….

Mac and Stella were sitting on the sofa watching 'Spiderman 2'. Mac was sitting behind Stella and she was sitting in between his legs. 'Mac do you ever wish you could fly from building from building?'

'Nope, I'd crap myself… I don't like heights!'

'Oooh Mac Taylor is afraid of something! I never knew that' She laughed and snuggled further into his arms as he pulled her closer.

'Oh shut it Stel, your afraid of spiders!'

'Yeh well, so would you be if you woke up in the middle of the night when you were five to find a spider on your pillow! It was small either!' Mac laughed. 'Is it Thursday yet?'

'No Stel sorry it's only Friday will you stop asking! Is there something I should know about?' Stella turned around to see him smirking.

Stella kissed him, 'will you stop doing that I'm just excited that's all, I can't wait to be Mrs Taylor!'

'That sounds good Miss Bonasera' He pulled her closer and whispered, 'Well I can not wait for the honeymoon!'

'Whatever Mac I think I'm going to have to break your phone to stop you from checking up on Danny.'

'You can trust me… the only other person on the honeymoon will be you apart from the waiter, the airhostess, the barmen..'

'Oh stop babbling Mac!' Stella laughed, kissed him once more and the turned back around in his arms. 'Mac?'

'Yes…'

'Have we got any ice cubes?'

'Yes the freezer is full of them!'

Stella jumped up and headed towards the kitchen, 'I knew I'm marring you for a reason!'

Mac laughed. He had known that Stella would have had weird craving while being pregnant but he hadn't expected her to take a liking for ice cubes.

'Better' Mac asked her as she walked back into the room.

'Oh yeh!' She sat back and began to crunch the ice.

'That is so annoying Stel, you know that don't you?'

'Yep' she giggled, 'but you love me for it!'

* * *

It was Saturday and Stella was waiting for her maid of honour, Lindsay, to arrive at her and Mac's apartment so that they could get the last of the wedding preparations done. Well that's what Mac thought they were going to do but really there wasn't much to be done and the two woman were just going to spend the afternoon eating ice-cream and ice cubes (in Stella's case) while watching as many films as possible.

Bing, bong

'I'll get it!' Stella shouted to Mac who was getting changed and she headed towards the door to let Lindsay in.

'Hey Stel' Lindsay gave her a friendly hug and as they pulled apart Mac walked out of the bedroom.

'Oh hey Linds,' Mac said as he zipped up his leather jacket.

'Hey Mac, what are you doing this afternoon?' She already knew the answer of course because her boyfriend had sent her out the morning to by beer and snacks for the football match.

'I'm going to watch the match at your apartment!' Mac said with a smirk because Lindsay didn't know he knew about her relationship with Danny. Lindsay looked a little confused, 'Linds I'm marring your best friend! Of course I knew!'

'Ok Captain,' Stella kissed him, 'off you go, we have got to finish the preparations for the wedding!' She stood behind him and began to push out of the door.

'Ok I'm going!' Mac turned around and kissed her once more, 'Love you, see you Linds.'

'Bye Mac!' Lindsay shouted down the hall outside the apartment as Mac headed towards the elevator.

Stella shut the door and they both headed towards the kitchen to gather snacks. When they had the ice cream, juice, chocolate, milkshake- well when they had all the goodies the kitchen had to offer they headed towards the living room.

'Ice cubes!' Stella exclaimed as they put all the food on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Lindsay just giggled as Stella ran out of the room to fetch the thing she desired. 'So what film are we watching first?'

Lindsay stood up and walked over towards the DVD case, 'Erm how about…' She looked a long the selection and finally reached one which was titled, 'The Sweetest Thing? Stel has this always been here or did you buy it?'

'Oh I got that one but I have never watched it- it was cheap! What is it about?'

'Erm… three of Hollywood's hottest stars…party popping pals…three sexy singles…exclusive night club…blah blah…perfect match…left town…wild road trip…Mr. Right…seductive surprises…hilarious misadventures…The Sweetest Thing puts a totally fresh twist on the search for true love!' Lindsay read from the back cover.

'Sounds good, put it in!'

As the film played the two friends talked about the wedding, shopping etc until they finally reached the subject of Stella's pregnancy, 'So Stel is weird thinking that you have a human growing inside of you?

'Oh yeh, but I can't wait until I start to show! The doctor told me I shouldn't start showing until I reach 5 months, two more to go!'

'What did Mac say when you told him?'

'I've told you that story to many times already but I really wanted to tell him myself! But Mac being Mac he beat me to it.' Stella laughed but Lindsay just asked another question.

'How were you going to tell him? '

'Well I… why are yo… Linds is that look…do you mean…you are, aren't you…this is so cool…have you told Danny?'

'How did you know?'

'So you are?' Stella asked getting excited. Lindsay just smiled, weakly. 'When did you find out?'

'Well I skipped a period and got worried so I went to the chemist- got like 20 tests! Then I went to the doctor to confirm it' Lindsay didn't look as happy as Stella did.

'What's up hun?'

'I don't know what Danny's going to think… I mean we have never really spoken about the future… we are just living 'now' if you know what I mean? When I first joined the lab he had a player status. What are my parents going to think? I'm not even married, come to think of it do you think Danny will ever want to marry me or do you think he'll run a mile when I tell him…'

'Lind shut up!' this got Lindsay's attention and she looked up at Stella, 'When you first arrived at the lab Danny was a player but you changed him. In fact I know that he only went out with one girl since you arrived and her name was Cindy, I have never seen a woman look more like a Barbie doll than she did! When you had to leave for Montana for the trial he was broken! He worked something like 72 hour shifts until he collapsed just so he didn't have to think about you being miles away struggling on your own!'

Lindsay wiped the tears that were forming in her, 'I suppose your right, I am so excited Stel about the prospect of having a kid!' She jumped up and down on the spot, 'But I still don't know how to tell Danny, any ideas?'

'I think you should just tell him as soon as you get home tonight. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so worried it seemed to ruin the relationship that I have with Mac. However soon as I told him well between you and me the bedroom life is the best ever!'

'Stel stop it, he is my boss remember,' both woman giggled and then continued talking about the idea of their own children.

It was ten o'clock when Stella and Lindsay heard the key turn in the lock. They stood up, grabbed all the left over food and went to the kitchen to dump the evidence.

'Hey Stel, I'm back!' He walked into the kitchen to find the two women standing in the middle of the kitchen, 'Hey Linds, I see you done a lot of wedding stuff!'

'Of course we have!' Stella replied as Mac kissed her.

'Whatever Stel, you have,' he licked her check, 'had chocolate on your face!' He looked deep in her eyes and Stella's knees nearly buckled underneath her. She could see that Mac wanted to go to bed now but not to sleep, obviously.

'Erm, I think I should get going!' Lindsay headed towards the door but Stella caught her up.

'Tell him,' Stella said as she hugged Lindsay, 'See you later Linds' She closed the door and felt two arms snake around her waist.

'What's she got to tell Danny?' Mac said as he began to kiss and nibble Stella's neck.

'I'm afraid Captain you will have to find that out from her or Danny!' She turned around and rested her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. As they explored each other with their tongues Mac began to unbutton Stella's shirt. Thus beginning a night of passion.

* * *

'Danny I'm home!' Lindsay shouted as she entered the apartment. She could hear the distant buzz of the TV and could imagine Danny slouching on the sofa with is bare feet on the coffee table, beer in hand and watching some drama on TV. She knew he was probably just sitting there waiting for her because he never liked to bed without her and she knew it.

'Hey sweetheart,' he lent forward to put the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Lindsay as she sat next to him and kissed her on the forehead, 'Did you have fun at Stella's?'

'Yep, you?' She turned to look at Danny.

'Nope, we lost!' Danny sounded a little defeated so Lindsay kissed him softly on the lips that simple touch caused every nerve in his body to tingle and when she pulled away he lost the heat that she had provided.

'We need to talk Danny!' she moved out of the warmth of his arms and sat cross legged in the corner of the sofa.

Danny began to get worried at her sudden change, 'What's up baby?'

Lindsay laughed at his chosen words, 'Erm well I was talking to Stel and she said that I had to tell you now but I don't know how, erm, what are you gonna say, we never really, I'm not really sure how to tell you… '

'Ssshh, Montana what ever it is just tell me, you're beginning to scare me!'

'Pregnant, I'm pregnant!'

'Pregnant?' Stood up and headed towards the kitchen but stopped when she felt Danny grab her wrists. 'Hey baby, wait up.' She turned around and Danny saw tears in her eyes so he gathered her up into a hug, 'baby shh it's ok, why are you sad?'

'because I'm pregnant and you aren't going to want a baby!'

'What?' he put his hands on either sides of her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips, Lindsay immediately melted into him as Danny reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere, 'baby I love you so much and I can't believe that you would think that I would hate the one thing that would show everyone the love that we share.' Lindsay sniffed at his words and Danny put his hand on her abdomen, 'Listen sweetheart, the idea of a baby growing in there and being a part of me and you is beautiful! Well of course it's going to be beautiful because our baby is a part of you and you are the beautifulist, I don't even know if that's a real word' Lindsay sniffled another laugh, 'but you are beautifulist person I know and I love you!'

Danny didn't have a chance to say anything else because Lindsay's lips connected with his in a heated kiss she managed to whisper, 'I love you too' before they headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Lindsay woke up to find her self in Danny's arms. One of her arms was draped across his chest when she looked up she noticed that Danny was still asleep so she began to play with chest hair which was one of her favourite past times!

Danny was awoken from slumber as he felt someone tickling his chest. He wasn't sure why but for the past few months Lindsay had had this obsession with twirling her fingers around his chest hair. 'Good morning sweetheart'

'Morning' She crawled up the bed and just as the room was getting a little hot the alarm clock beeped telling them it was time to get ready for work. Danny moaned as Lindsay got up and headed towards the bathroom, 'You could always join me?' Danny jumped up and headed towards the shower and Lindsay slapped his naked behind playfully as he passed.

'You'll pay for that miss Monroe' Danny said as he closed the door.

* * *

At Mac and Stella's

At the same time Stella was waking up alone as she sat up she saw Mac standing by the mirror examining the mark on his neck, 'What's up Mac?'

Mac turned around to see Stella getting out of the bed, 'Have you seen this hickey?' He said pointing to his neck while Stella giggled.

'What can I say Mac you always turn me into a devil with your kisses!' She went over to the draw and began to search for her underwear and clothes. She looked at her naked fiancé who was still standing in front of the mirror looking at his neck, 'Oh come on Captain stop moaning and get dressed!'

'I'm going to have a job covering that up Stel! Anyway whose idea was it to make us work on a Sunday anyway?'

'Unfortunately criminals do not work Monday to Friday and 9 to 5!' She headed towards the door so that she could go and start the coffee, 'Captain get dressed now!'

As she put the machine on she heard Mac distant reply, 'Yes Mum!'

Half an hour later they were walking hand in hand out of the elevator and towards the locker room. However they soon backed out of the room when they saw Danny and Lindsay with a small amount of clothing on and in the middle of an extremely heated kiss. Mac looked a little shocked but angry at his to CSIs as they were getting 'naughty' at work.

'Office now, Mac!' Without another word Stella dragged him a way, 'Right sit!' Mac obeyed. 'Right, you will not mention that little scene to them and you will not lecture them about!'

'But…'

'No buts Mac Taylor' Stella said sternly, 'I will mention what we saw to Lindsay and knowing my best friend she will not allow herself and Danny to do it again! Last night I sis I wasn't going to mention it but I think they need a reason for what they were just up to!' Mac now a little confused, 'Lindsay told me last night that she was pregnant and if I not mistaken she told him last night which would explain their behaviour.'

'Bu…'

'Now you are not to speak of what we saw and like I said you will not lecture them about it because I can remember what you were like when you found out about our baby and when they tell you about the baby you WILL look surprised, got it?'

'Yep!'

'Good' Stella kissed him sweetly n the lips and then turned to leave, 'I'll see you in a bit Captain I need to go to my office and finish some paperwork, love you.'


	14. Chapter 14

It was about 12:30pm and Stella walked in to Danny and Lindsay's shared office to find Lindsay a lone and working on something on the PC.

'Hey Stel, what's up?'

'Ahh nothing. I see you told Danny last night, I am I right?'

'Yep! His reaction shocked me big time, I thought that he'd hate the news but he felt the complete opposite.'

'Good,'

'Anyway what do you mean 'I see you told Danny'?'

'Well you just look happy that's all…' she said with a smirk.

'And…'

'And nothing!'

'Come on Stel I know you, you're hiding something from me!'

'Ok ok, we saw you two in the locker room this morning!'

Lindsay just turned red out of embarrassment, 'Oops! Hang on what do you mean WE? Oh no Mac wasn't with you was he?' Stella just laughed, 'Great I suppose we'll be getting one of his boss lectures!'

'No you won't' Lindsay looked slightly puzzled, 'Sorry I had to tell him about the baby so that he would understand your erm behaviour! But don't tell Danny because Mac's like a Dad to him, he'll want to tell him himself! Just so you know Mac is under strict instructions to look surprised when you tell him, so don't worry.'

'Well that's good.' Stella stood up to leave, 'Stel remember your Hen night is on Tuesday! Me and Danny have got it all sorted we have sorted out all the staff for Mac so the city has a full team while the guys are all out getting hammered! I think it's a good idea that you both decided not to have your Hen/Stag parties the night before the wedding.'

'Okie dokie…' The office door opened and Danny popped his head in the room, 'Montana, have you eaten babe?'

'Nope'

'Well can I tempt you to come out and grab a slice with me?'

'I would be honoured cowboy,' Lindsay giggled as she stood up and walked past Stella without noticing her and left hand and hand with Danny.

'Oh, bye Stel' Stella spoke to the empty room, 'see you when I get back I'm off to lunch with Danny!' She stood up and left the room also.

* * *

Two blocks away…

Danny and Lindsay were seated in a small Italian take out/sit in diner which was owned by one of Danny's uncles.

'Danny boy!' A very Italian chef- moustache, chefs hat, flour on his apron, a little enlarged stomach- stepped out of the kitchen and pulled his nephew in to a strong hug. This made Lindsay laugh as Danny was caught of guard which got Mr Messer's attention. 'Who do we have here then?' He grabbed hold of Lindsay arm and kissed back of her hand.

'This is Lindsay Benny'

'Aaahh this is the country girl, Montana, which you talk about all the time when I see you at your Ma's place!'

Danny turned slightly pink when Lindsay raised his eyebrows at him, 'yep this is my Montana.'

It was now Lindsay's turn to blush at Danny words, 'So what will I be getting you two?' Uncle Benny asked.

'We'll have one of your famous cheesy, chicken feasts!'

'Coming right up!' Lindsay just laughed as Benny danced back in to the kitchen singing some Italian song.

'Danny, how come I haven't seen your uncle before?'

'You like him then!' Danny just laughed and they continued laughing until they had eaten their food and were headed back to the lab.

Unnoticed by the couple, a woman was following them and watching their everymove!

* * *

Sunday afternoon…

'Mac?' Danny knocked on Mac's office door and stepped in.

'Hey Danny what do want?' Mac asked knowing what was coming.

'Erm well I got something to tell you,' Danny said his hands were hot and sweaty for some reason.

'Well spit it out Messer I haven't got all day!'

'Ok Ok, erm, Lindsay's pregnant' as he said this he began to jump up and down on the spot out of excitement, 'I'm going to be a Dad!'

'Congratulations,' Mac stood up and walked up to Danny and shook his hand, 'Are you excited by any chance?'

'Oh yeh!' Mac gestured for Danny to sit down so he did.

'Danny, remember that having a child is a big responsibility' Danny looked as if he was going to interrupt but Mac raised his hand, 'let me finish. Two years ago if you had told me this

1. I think you would not be happy and a hate to say it but it would have probably have been a drunken mistake.

And 2. Since Lindsay has arrived you have grown up, a lot, so I know you can take on this responsibility and you will also make the right decisions considering other things!'

Danny knew what Mac was implying but let him finish talking, 'anyway you need to go and get some work done but tell every one that we are going Cozy's tonight to celebrate!'

'Yes sir!' Danny stood up and saluted.

'Danny' Mac said with a little annoyance.

'Sorry Mac I forgot about the no 'sir' rule!'

* * *

7pm…

All the team were seated in their usual section of the bar drinking (orange juice in Stella/Lindsay's case) to celebrate Lindsay/Danny's news.

'So Linds you have got to tell the other's about that night when you pushed Danny out of your apartment with well… only his birthday suit on!'

'Montana please don't, I'll do anything!' Danny pleaded.

'Forget about him Linds,' Flack said, 'We want to know about Danny being as naked as the day he was born!'

'Well we were…'

'CHRIS!' Everyone turned around to see Mac getting up and running towards a man who was of a similar build. When he reached the so called Chris he jumped on him and the man nearly lost his balance.

'Woohh, there Mackie!' Chris said as Mac jumped off of his friend.

Everyone sitting at the table looked a little shocked at Mac's behaviour. Everyone apart from Stella who laughed at her fellow colleagues and then she stood up and went to great the new arrival.

'Hiya Stel I think Mackie's had a little too much of the good stuff! How are you and Taylor Jr getting on?'

'We are fine thanks Chris it won't be long until I start showing at least I'm not going to be fat for the wedding!'

Mac, Stella and Chris continued chatting until he noticed the other occupants of the corner of the room, 'Maybe I should introduce my self, Chris Taylor,' and he shook everyone's hands.

Mac put is arm around Chris's shoulder, 'guys this is my older brother, best friend and best man Chris!' there was a sudden nod of heads and realisation that the two men were brothers.

Flack stood up, 'What can I get you Chris?'

'Erm a pint of the good stuff!'

'A man after my own heart,' Flack left for the bar as everyone started to talk to Chris.

* * *

Tuesday Stag night…

Mac had let Danny and Flack organise his Stag party knowing that his brother wasn't very familiar with New York. With this in mind he also knew that there was no way he would be able to stand be the end of it. It was 10:30 and Mac had lost count of how many bars they had entered then left. Mac, Chris, Flack, Danny, Hawkes and Adam were now playing pool at a place called 'Ting tong'.

'So Chris what did you do when Mac went to Beirut?' Danny asked a little intrigued.

'I went with him! We enlisted together and we were never split up because we worked well together. That's what we always wanted to do!'

'I can just imagine two Taylor lads running around with guns!' Flack said but nearly collapsed with laughter at the thought.

'Oh shut it Flack you have had a bit too much!' Mac said as he missed cue ball as he stumbled himself.

'Whatever Taylor, look at you!' Flack said as he tried to sit down but missed!

'Ok guys come back over here,' Danny signalled for everyone to sit around a small table where he had place about 20 shot glasses filled to the brim with Ting Tong's special vodka.

'Right guys, you have to tell us one embarrassing fact and then you have to drink!'

'Ok I think Mac should go first!'

'Well thanks a lot Adam!' Mac called across the table.

'OK Mac, spill!' Chris said.

'Well, me and Stella were at the theatre and when you had to get up to leave you had to walk in front of all these old woman to get to the bar. I have to be really honest and say that the first half was extremely boring! So me and Stel decided to have a bit of fun!'

'You mean you started talking dirty!' A very tipsy Flack said.

'Yeh! And well I got very excited and then the curtains closed and the lights went on. We had to get up to go and get the drinks we had ordered. Anyway we got and past these old women. They started laughing at pointing at me and when I looked at Stel she was laughing to! I looked down and I had a hard on!'

Everyone laughed, 'What did you do Mackie?'

'I just ran away!'

* * *

Tuesday Hen night…

The ladies had decided on a quiet night in partially because Stella and Lindsay couldn't drink and because they all wanted to see Mac and Chris collapse into the apartment whatever time that may be- they were patient enough. Stella, Lindsay, Peyton, Jennifer Angell and one of Stella's friends from the academy, Linda, were all seated in Stella's living room. Like the men they had decided to share embarrassing moments with each other. However being the kind woman that they were they were sharing not there's but their partners and friends embarrassing moments.

'So, who's going first?' Lindsay asked.

'Erm Stella should,' Linda said.

Stella just stared at her old friend, 'no way!'

'Come on Stel!'

'No I think Linds should tell you that story of Danny being naked in the corridor of their apartment building! You never got a chance to the night because Chris arrived.' Stella looked at Peyton and noticed that her ears had pricked up when she had heard his name. 'So Peyton, I noticed that you Chris have taken a liking for each other. He's only been here to days… after Lindsay tells us about Danny you have got to tell us about last night.'

Peyton was now a little pink, 'So Linds tell us…'

'Erm ok but I have got to start right from the beginning…two months ago Danny took me out to this fair that had opened for like one weekend only. It was really fun and he was being the usual gentleman but while we were there, there was this ride that he didn't want go well neither did I but he didn't tell me that. Erm he managed to get me on but then well to be honest I had my eyes closed. I didn't see him get out of his seat but he did and when I was fully strapped in, and we were moving- obviously it was too late to get off, I opened my eyes. I looked to my right and noticed that I was seated next to the sweatiest and fattest guy you have ever seen!'

'Idiot,'

'Gentleman my ass,'

'What you do Linds?'

'Well when we got off he was just laughing! So I carried on the night like nothing had happened. When we got back to the apartment we had a bit to drink so you know… we got a bit…naughty! Anyway I left him on the sofa and then ran into the bedroom to grab the box of condoms from his draw right and then I ran to the door and of course he followed! Anyway by this time he was completely naked but I still had my underwear on anyway…I opened the door and dangled the box in front of his eyes. He said, 'You wouldn't!' but you know me of course I would! So I chucked them and Danny being Danny jumped forward thinking he could catch them, well ok he did catch them but a little push from me and he was on the floor outside the apartment so I quickly closed the door.'

'So you just left him?'

'No I…'

'This bits the best bit!'

'Thanks Stel I was getting there! Anyway, we have this neighbour called Peggy and she's really sweet but forgets things like her mail and milk etc but she doesn't like any funny business either. So I rang her up and told her that she had left her milk on the mat outside of her apartment. I went over to the door and I could hear Danny pleading with me to let him in and seconds later I heard him squeal. It turned out that Peggy had seen him when she hadn't found her 'milk' in front of her door so she had grabbed a newspaper and whacked him in the ass until they reached the elevator.'

There was a roar of laughter at Lindsay's last words, 'When he got back I actually felt sorry for him because he had ended up in the entrance hall! But anyway after my little game we had the best sex we have…'

'Yeh ok Linds!' Stella said, 'You know Danny's like a brother to me!'

Several hours past as they shared stories and watched movies when suddenly they heard the click of the lock, 'I think they're back guys!' Peyton said as they heard a roar of drunken singing entering the apartment.

'I'm the only gay Eskimo woo hoo ho ho, like Santa ho ho ho!' Mac and Chris sang as they stumbled into the living room.

'Oh hello ladies,' Chris said as he stumbled over to kiss Peyton, transfixed by his hotness Peyton obliged.

'Nooo way Captain you stink!' Stella said as Mac got close to her, 'Go have a shower, now!'

'oo ok' He stood up and took of his shirt and pants in the middle of the living room. Everyone laughed and stared but Stella stood up and pulled Mac out of the room.

'Mac, in now!' she said pushing him into the bathroom, 'I can't have you prancing around without any clothes on because I don't want someone to steal you!'

'Don't wowwy Tel I loowwww ooo!' Mac shouted though the door as he stumbled into the shower, 'Ow you bastard!' Stella opened the door to see what he had done.

Lindsay was behind Stella, 'what did he just do Stel?'

'Well put it this way he is now wrestling the shower head!' Everyone roared with laughter apart from Chris who had fallen asleep with his head on Peyton's lap.

* * *

Mac woke up and immediately pulled the covers over his head. After her guests had left the previous evening Stella had forgotten to close the curtains and unluckily for Mac and his hangover the sun was shining right into the room which he and Stella shared. He rolled onto his side and noticed that Stella was still asleep so he sat up squinting so that his head didn't explode which the usual welcoming sunlight that was gushing into the room.

He walked out of the room to put the coffee machine on and to drink a pint of water to help his dehydrated body recover quicker. When he poured his coffee he soon realised that he couldn't drink it without feeling queasy so he went to have a shower before he faced the caffeine boost again.

As soon as the water began to flow down his body he felt a lot better and could have stayed there all day however after 15 minutes he realised he couldn't put off getting ready for work any longer.

'This is going to be a long day!' He said to himself as he wrapped a towel around his middle and headed back into the bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. 'How much did I drink last night?'

'Quite a lot by the looks of it!' Mac who wasn't expecting an answer jumped and his towel fell but he just left it and went over to kiss his fiancé.

'Good morning,' Mac said in a gruff tone as he straddled Stella.

'Morning,' Stella said before deepening the kiss. 'Hungry?'

'Nope!' Mac's face colour lightened as he thought about food.

'Come on Mac get off of me so that I can go make you some breakfast- so that you're not grumpy for the rest of the day.'

Mac did as he was told and Stella led him into the kitchen, 'Pancakes!' As Stella went to turn the radio on Mac stopped her.

'No, no radio please!' Mac said as he tried to drink the coffee Stella had given him.

Mac just sat on one of the stools by the island in the middle of their kitchen and watched Stella cook. After five minutes he had had enough watching. He stood up, wrapped his arms around Stella's waist and began to nibble on her neck. 'Slow down Captain, you have got to eat something before we go work else your heads going to be unbearable!'

'Come on Stel we'll be in separate apartments to night with me and Lindsay switching so I won't able to do this until tomorrow night.' He turned off the cooker, turned her around and grinded his hips against hers.

Stella who was already ready loosing all sense of reality with the thought of what would happen gave in, 'ok but you eat afterwards, ok? Oh but let's try not to wake Chris up! Then again he's dead to the world! He doesn't half snore when he's had a little too...'

Mac put a finger on to her lips, 'Deal' He kissed her deeply as Stella guided them back to the bedroom.

* * *

It was one o'clock and Mac was sitting in his office trying to concentrate but he couldn't, 'Damn hangover, I'm never letting Danny force me to drink six shots in a row again!'

All morning he had gone around trying to find the source of some strange but loud noises which he was sure Danny had hidden to annoy him and to emphasis how much he had drunk the previous night. The noises had stopped soon after Danny had tripped over the suitcase that was near Mac's office door which he and Stella had packed with the clothes they were going to need on their honeymoon.

Ok well it wasn't going to be much of a holiday they were jetting off to Miami to see Lt. Caine and a few other CSIs that they had worked with for in the past. They were also only going away for only five days because even though Mac knew Danny could cope with being the 'boss' he knew that he would be short of staff. Mac and Stella had offered to stay in the city but Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and even Adam had offered to work 72 hours shifts if it meant the newly weds would be able to have a few days off work.

The hours past and Mac suddenly realised that it was five o'clock when Stella walked in. 'Hey beautiful' Mac said as Stella walked over to him.

'Hey Captain,' Stella kissed Mac gently on the lips which soon deepened so Mac pulled her onto his lap so that she could feel the effect she was having on him. 'Sorry Captain but you will have to wait until tomorrow night!' Mac groaned.

'Are you going now?'

'Yep, me and Linds are going back to our place now to relax,'

'…for a change!'

'Shut it Captain!' Stella laughed as she stood up again, 'See you tomorrow.'

'I sure hope so Miss Bonasera!'

'Don't worry Captain; I won't be going any where!' With one last kiss she left the room.

Soon after Danny entered the office, 'Come on Mac, you can't stay here any longer! We are leaving now to go and pick up Chris, so Chinese or pizza?'

'Either Messer but I don't think I'll be drinking any beer tonight.'

'To be honest me neither- I hate hangovers!' Both men left the office and headed for uncle Benny's.


End file.
